Mahuʻi ʻole ʻia (Inesperado)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Steve tiene una misión fuera de Hawái. Para Danny, ese es el inicio de una serie de eventos inesperados. [Ubicada en la temporada ocho, pero se aleja del canon eventualmente].
1. Chapter 1

**"Dices mi nombre como si existiera un nosotros..."**

* * *

 _Mayo 11, 2018._

—Vas a ir con Junior, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Danny.

No era fácil ignorar el tono condescendiente en la voz al otro lado de la línea. Lo hizo porque realmente no tenía sentido iniciar una discusión en ese momento y porque tenía _años_ de práctica lidiando con Steven McGarrett. La decisión ya había sido tomada y el llamado era simplemente una confirmación de hecho, ni más ni menos. Teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que había hecho algo similar le había dejado una nota sin explicación alguna, Danny lo tomaba como progreso.

A veces quisiera decirle a su compañero que ya no era el mismo que solía ser, que hay mil cosas diferentes entre el Steve que fue capaz de ir a Corea del Norte y Afganistán para ayudar a un amigo y el Steve del presente. Era un luchador todavía, eso sin ninguna duda, pero había consecuencias escritas en su cuerpo y tenía que tomar conciencia de ellas en algún punto. Ser consecuente, responsable. Más allá de todo, no obstante, Danny entendía por qué necesita hacerlo, y a eso se reducía.

Nunca le impediría a Steve ser _Steve_ \- Y que tomase riesgos inauditos por sus seres queridos era algo que corría en sus venas, en lo más profundo de su ser, y ciertamente no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarlo irse. Especialmente desde que Joe White, el hombre al que Steven había admirado desde niño y que había estado como una constante cuando John había faltado, había sido mencionado.

Sólo quería que se cuidara un poco al hacer de héroe. Que volviera a casa.

—Llamaran si necesitan respaldo, ¿cierto?

El suspiro agónico de Steve fue más difícil de ignorar esta vez.

— _Danny_.

Se irguió en el sillón, apretando el teléfono contra su oído. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

— _Steve_ , no estoy discutiendo. Entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo, lo entiendo al ciento por ciento. Pero vas al otro lado del mundo y con tus antecedentes, déjame estar preparado por si tengo que ir a buscarte. Hazme el favor de concederme eso.

Steve hizo una pausa y sonaba mucho más suave cuando volvió a hablar.

—No vas a tener que venir, Danno. Vamos a estar bien. Además, tienes que quedarte allí para terminar con el cumpleaños de Grace.

Rodó los ojos.

—Si crees que mi hija preferiría que yo me quedase aquí organizando su fiesta de dieciséis años en lugar de ayudar a su tío favorito para que pueda asistir a dicha fiesta, en caso de que lo necesitases… Bueno, diría que estás loco... Y eso no es nuevo.

—¿Soy el tío favorito de Grace?

 _«Eres el único favorito que tiene ahora.»_ Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y Danny sabía que era injusto darles entidad y pensamiento, pero al menos podría privar a Steve de escucharlas.

Matty había sido el tío favorito de Grace en su niñez. Le había hablado de sus grandes planes para la fiesta de los dulces dieciséis. La había consentido aún cuando Danny le pedía que no lo hiciera. Y no estaba allí para hacer realidad ninguna de esas promesas. No estaba allí para que Danny lo regañase por sus excesos. No estaba allí, simplemente.

Solía preguntarse si dejaría de doler. Sabía la respuesta.

—¿Sigues allí, compañero? ¿Danny?

No pudo hablar durante una eternidad, sintiéndose abrumado por las memorias. Lo último que Steve necesitaba era preocuparse por él.

—Solo- llama si necesitas algo, ¿está bien? Cuida de Junior. Y deja que _Junior_ cuide tu espalda. Los quiero a los dos en una pieza cuando vuelvan.

—Entendido.

Podía escuchar una sonrisa en la voz de Steve.

—Tengo que irme. Grace y Charlie se quedan a dormir en casa y prometí ayudarles con sus regalos para Rachel.

—Ok, Danno. Envíale saludos a los niños. Diles que los quiero mucho.

Este odioso, asombroso, fastidioso y extraordinario hombre.

Nunca estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo mucho que Steve amaba a Grace y a Charlie. Nunca estaba seguro de qué hacer con lo mucho que amaba a Steven.

—Les diré. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Nahele? ¿Necesitas que lo cuidemos a Eddie?

Escuchó a Steve dar un suspiro de alivio.

—Te lo agradecería, sí. No tengo mucho tiempo para llamarle. Dile a Tani que lo vigile a Eddie si tienes que ocuparte con algo más, ¿de acuerdo? Y Lou sabe que está a cargo del cuartel a menos que uno de nosotros esté allí.

—Hablaré con ellos por si necesito tiempo libre, no te preocupes. Y le hablaré a tu chico. Cuídate.

—¿No lo hago siempre?

Danny se rio por un momento, sabiendo que Steven estaba escuchando el sarcasmo enmascarado.

—No, en serio. _Cuídate_.

El resto de las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

—Sí, señor —replicó Steve como si estuviese escuchando lo que no podía decir. Su voz era una caricia en la distancia—. Trata de no preocuparte tanto por mí, Danno. Te llamo después.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Mayo 12, 2018._

Danny miró el rostro de su hija por el espejo retrovisor. Grace había estado extrañamente tranquila durante todo el día, absorta y ensimismada en donde su hermano era energía y movimiento. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de pasar un momento en la playa tomando un raspado después de un agotador día de compras parecía haberle interesado. Quizá estaba cansada de una semana acumulada, no podía deducir mucho desde su mutismo, y llamarle la atención por ello no sentaba bien con él. Todo el mundo podía tener malos días.

Charlie, por otro lado, prácticamente vibraba en su asiento para salir del auto y Danny consideró por un momento el prohibirle tomar más azúcar. La idea se disolvió tan pronto como había aparecido porque estaba feliz de ver a su hijo contento y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

No se sorprendió al ver a Charlie correr a buscar a Nahele una vez que estuvo libre. Tampoco le sorprendió ver que lo arrastraba en su dirección una vez que lo encontró.

—Podríamos invitar al tío Steve, ¿verdad? —preguntó, todo inocencia y entusiasmo en sus ojos azules cuando terminaron a sentarse en una de las mesas.

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Danny—. El tío Steve no está en casa.

« _En casa_.»

Danny hizo una mueca interna en su desliz, sintiéndose en parte agradecido con la idea de que la única persona que lo molestaría con ello no estaba presente. Por otro lado, Danny preferiría soportar la estúpida y arrogante sonrisa en la cara de Steven a la alternativa… ¿y no era esa la razón de todos sus problemas?

Vio a Grace parpadear, como si fuese el dato que necesitase para volver a caer en el mundo real.

—¿No está en la isla? —preguntó, más inquieta que curiosa—. No dijo nada de ningún viaje.

Danny no se perdió la mirada que su hija le lanzó a Nahele, que se alejaba a buscar sus pedidos, que era una mezcla de simpatía y afecto.

Danny palmeó un asiento para el joven junto a su silla una vez que regresó y sonrió para sí mismo cuando Nahele obedeció sin rechistar. Ya había hablado con él, pero podía aprovechar para explicar mejor las cosas a los tres.

—Steve y Junior se fueron en una misión —dijo, sin preámbulos. Mantuvo su voz tranquila, a pesar que la idea todavía no le gustaba—. Fue algo repentino y no podían decirme cuándo volverían.

—¿Una misión de Five-0? ¿O de la Marina? —preguntó Grace, apenas audiblemente contra el sonido del océano—. Creí que no iban a volver a llamar al tío Steve después del trasplante.

Danny también lo había creído.

—Es un asunto de los SEALs. Creo que nadie en la Marina habría podido parar a tu tío, si hubiesen tratado. Ya sabes como es.

Pese a que ella esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos seguían intranquilos. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, aunque las palabras faltaron para darle significado a su preocupación. Grace, más que Nahele y muchísimo más que Charlie, conocía lo ridículamente arriesgadas que habían sido las misiones de Steve en el pasado. Se habían esforzado por mantenerla alejada de todo ello y aún así no pudieron esconder las secuelas completamente. Sin contar con el hecho que Grace era perceptiva hasta lo absurdo cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos.

Nahele no hizo ningún comentario pero Danny podía reconocer la preocupación subyacente también en su postura. El cielo sabía que el niño ya tenía suficiente preocupación en su vida como para seguirle sumando cosas. Eran esos momentos en los que deseaba que Steve pudiese ver que tenía un lugar al que volver. Se preguntaba si de verdad entendería ese concepto.

—Está bien, Danno —dijo Charlie, interrumpiendo todas las palabras de consuelo que estaban en la punta de su lengua y haciendo que todos en la mesa se centrasen en él—. Si el tío Steve necesita ayuda para acabar con los malos, puedes ir tú a salvarlo. Es lo que siempre haces.

Danny no podía negar que se sintió mejor al ver que las expresiones de Grace y Nahele se suavizaban, relajándose. Ellos habían perdido tantas cosas que los niños debían dar por sentadas que él quería envolverlos en sus brazos y protegerlos de todo el daño que pudiese. No era un pensamiento nuevo con Grace, probablemente era un poco más reciente con Nahele, e igualmente dejó que ocupase toda su mente por un minuto.

—¿Cuándo termina tu turno? —preguntó.

Nahele pestañeó, desconcertado por el cambio de tema.

—Uh. —La elocuencia la había tomado de Steve, eso sin duda. Lanzó una mirada al reloj—. En unas horas, Dan- detective.

La sonrisa que relampagueó en la cara de Grace fue un obsequio que contrastaba con la expresión que había tenido desde que salieron y Danny sintió su propia sonrisa crecer.

—Vamos a esperarte entonces. Steve me pidió que cuidemos su casa. Dejó muy claro que Eddie necesitaba mucha compañía. No podía traerlo y no está acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo solo.

Se suponía que Tani lo cuidaría mientras Danny estaba fuera, pero los planes habían cambiado. Primero Noelani le había comentado algo sobre que debía salir con Eddie por unas horas temprano en la mañana y dijo que podría quedarse con él hasta la tarde ya que Tani estaba participando de una investigación en curso con Lou. Sabían que Danny estaba solo con sus hijos, por lo que insistieron en que no rompiera su idea original de llevar a los niños de compras y prometieron que los dos podían haberse cargo del asunto. Realmente él no dudaba de ello. Aún así, no le gustaba el estar ausente cuando ya había bajas en el equipo.

Prometió estar disponible si el caso se estancaba.

—Me dijeron que quieres llevarte a mi empleado, Jersey —lo saludó Kamekona cuando Danny se acercó a pagarle. Charlie lo siguió en lugar de quedarse con su hermana y con Nahele en la mesa—. Espero que no hagas de eso una práctica común. Tus compañeros estuvieron hoy más temprano por un caso.

—¿Tienes información del caso? —preguntó y le dio una mirada a su hijo por un segundo, debatiéndose sobre abordar el tema o no.

—Uno de mi equipo está trabajando en ello —comentó, con aire conspirativo.

Danny decidió que era mejor opción quedarse al margen.

—¿Ya nos vamos, Danno?—preguntó Charlie, decidiendo obviamente que el tema de la conversación no era importante—. Tenemos que sacar a pasear a Eddie y envolver el regalo de mamá.

—Oh. Cierto —dijo Kamekona. La diversión era evidente en su mirada—. Mañana es el día de las madres, ¿no es así? ¿Puedes decirme que le compraste a tu mami, _keiki_?

—Es una sorpresa —anunció Charlie, muy serio—. Yo la elegí.

—Entonces estoy seguro que a tu mamá le encantará. ¿Quieres llevarle algo de aquí también?

Danny gimió exageradamente.

—No debes darle ideas —amonestó con un deje de resignación y vio que los ojos de su hijo, llenos de preguntas y súplicas, se volvían hacia él—. ¿Sabes cuánto tardó en elegir un regalo?

Kamekona se rio abiertamente.

—Es que Grace no quiso ayudarme —protestó Charlie y no podía discutir la veracidad de ese punto—. Pero Kame me ayudará, ¿verdad? Si elijo rápido podremos comprarle algo más, ¿cierto?

Se rio.

Por supuesto, conociendo a Kamekona Tupuola ya sabía cómo acabaría esa discusión. Él se aseguraba del tener éxito en cada negocio que avistaba en su horizonte.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Noelani se había despedido con una sonrisa pintada en su cara y agradeciéndole a Eddie por algo que no llegaba a precisar. Mientras que Charlie y Nahele, fieles a la premisa que los había llevado a la casa McGarrett, habían salido a jugar con Eddie una vez que llegaron, Grace decidió quedarse dentro. Danny la encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y actitud reposada. Su teléfono no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, no que Danny pudiera ver cuando se hizo un lugar junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien, monito?

Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —Estoy un poco cansada, Danno. Eso es todo.

—¿Los exámenes?

Grace vaciló.

—Sí, ya nos estamos acercando al final del semestre. ¿Danno?

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Nahele estuvo a punto de llamarte _Danno_ hoy.

Le sonrió.

—Lo noté.

Se alejó por un momento para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Te habría molestado?

En realidad no tenía que pensarlo.

—No, ¿y a ti?

Grace le había dado ese nombre y tanto como Danny había sido por mucho tiempo, era recelosa con su uso por otras personas. A los ocho años, extraordinariamente, le había dado permiso a Steve para compartirlo por circunstancias atenuantes pero le había molestado cuando escuchó a Charlie usarlo delante de ella, pese a que Danny lo había concedido.

—No, con él no —respondió. Hizo una pausa—. Deberíamos decírselo alguna vez. Y al tío Steve.

—Sí... Quizá cuando Steve vuelva.

Grace asintió, luciendo un poco triste. Tampoco estaba con muchos ánimos de hablar de la ausencia de su compañero o de por qué la sentía tanto, para el caso. No tenía que perderse en esas reflexiones innecesarias.

—Danno, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

El teléfono de Grace, que había permanecido completamente olvidado, sonó repentinamente y Danny reconoció la melodía. Ciertamente, encontraba hilarante que su hija hubiese tomado la misma costumbre de él que darle tonos distintos a sus contactos.

—Atiende a tu novio —dijo. Había un deje de amargura, persistente con todas las demás ideas amontonadas que su hija ya no era su pequeña bebé, pero más que nada estaba contento con la elección de Grace. No solo estaba el hecho que Will era un Grover, sino que además parecía _realmente_ quererla, cosa rara y valiosa—. Voy a esconderme en la cocina para no tener que escuchar nada.

Grace rodó los ojos pero estaba sonriendo.

Quizá no tenía todo lo que habría deseado o lo que esperaba pero, pesar de ello, la vida no estaba tan mal. Algunos días era más difícil convencerse pero Danny era bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Nada tenía por qué salir mal.

* * *

 **Notas** : Esta historia, de siete capítulos, es la primera de una serie. Esta parte está más enfocada en Danny pero la siguiente planeo que sea desde la perspectiva de Grace por... razones ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Soy la única de los dos que está enamorada."**

* * *

 _Mayo 13, 2018._

Charlie decidió que una vez cumplido su deber de hijo, tenía cosas más apremiantes que hacer y Danny lo escuchó correr escaleras arriba seguido de Eddie. Era una visión hermosa, honestamente, un contraste perfecto con el recuerdo débil que había visto Danny cuando supo que era su hijo. Quizá por momentos le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo pero mayormente también lo vigorizaba. Era un aspecto de la paternidad que sentía que no había podido aprovechar por completo con Grace en el pasado por falta de tiempo compartido. Charlie tenía seis años ahora y era la edad que su hija había tenido cuando Rachel y él se divorciaron. Eso la había cambiado, los había cambiado a los tres y él no podía dejar de pensar que había perdido preciosos momentos también.

Si seguía pensando así iba a terminar deprimido.

—¿Quieres tomar algo, Danny? —preguntó Rachel.

No se perdió la mirada hosca que Grace lanzó en dirección a su madre. Procuró ignorarla.

—Sí, estaría bien. Gracias.

—Voy a hablar con la abuela ahora para saludarla porque Charlie no me va a dejar hablar cuando agarre el teléfono —dijo su hija, repentinamente.

En Nueva Jersey estaban ocho horas más adelante por lo que tenía sentido. Danny había llamado antes de ir a llevar los regalos, que habían quedado en su auto para que Charlie no se los diera a su madre antes de tiempo, a la casa de Rachel, y le había dicho a su Ma que los niños probablemente querrían saludarla luego.

No obstante, la expresión en la cara de Grace escondía claramente algo, más allá de la intención dicha, y Danny vio a Rachel suspirar cuando su hija desapareció de la sala.

—¿Has notado algo extraño con Grace últimamente?

Creía que había sido solo con él.

—Ha estado distraída —comentó, diplomáticamente.

Rachel lo miró por un largo momento, como si esperase una respuesta diferente. Tras un momento, sacudió la cabeza en negación silenciosa. Estaba sonriendo cuando volvió a mirarlo.

Habían llegado a un punto en el que podían estar en la misma habitación sin sentir que habría una explosión pero les había costado, a ambos, bastante. Por mucho tiempo pensó que no podría perdonarle a ella lo de Charlie pero era difícil, considerando lo que habían pasado juntos, la historia que arrastraban.

—El otro día antes de irse a la escuela me dijo que no quería una fiesta para su cumpleaños. Estaba de mal humor… Creí que te había dicho algo.

Danny parpadeó. Esa información era nueva.

—No me dijo. —Grace sabía que Danny podía adivinar cuando estaba de mal humor por escuchar su voz. Eso explicaba por qué había estado tan callada durante todo el sábado—. Nuestra hija es muy adolescente, Rach. Eso es todo.

Estaba en _plena_ adolescencia, de hecho.

Danny había esperado los cambios bruscos de ideas, los ojos en blanco y el rechazo típico de la edad a los adultos. Había períodos donde podía reconocer a su dulce niña debajo de todas esas hormonas descontroladas, lo que era un regalo.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que había vivido, lo que le habían hecho vivir, podía ser peor.

 _Mucho_ peor.

 _«¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que les hacías a mamá y a papá a los dieciséis años, Danny?»_ le había preguntado su hermana Stella, la única que tenía un hijo que ya había superado la adolescencia. Había sido siempre la menos alocada de los cuatro e incluso así había tenido sus momentos difíciles durante la pubertad. Ni Bridget ni Matty había salido indemnes a todo el cambio y Danny... Danny no quería recordar esa época por razones muy distintas al revuelo hormonal.

Rachel frunció el ceño, poco convencida.

—¿Quieres que le hable? —preguntó él.

Si realmente su hija había cambiado de opinión y quería cancelar la fiesta que habían planeado originalmente, tendría que haber una razón. _Grace_ había pedido la fiesta desde hacía tiempo porque la veía como una oportunidad para reunir su pasado y su presente. Quizá no había vivido toda su vida en Jersey pero lo recordaba con ternura y Danny la había llevado varias veces a lo largo de los años para pasar tiempo con sus raíces.

Era la oportunidad de traer a los Williams a Hawái y sabía que su hija estaba entusiasmada con era perspectiva de muy buena fuente —es decir, Bridget.

Tranquilamente podía ser un capricho rebelde del momento.

—Espero que tengas mejor suerte si lo intentas —respondió con una pequeña mueca de tristeza—. A veces ya no sé cómo hablar con ella, Danny.

—Es una adolescente, Rachel. Y es _nuestra_ hija. Mi madre, o mis hermanas más seguramente, te contaron todo sobre mi adolescencia. Ya sabes lo que fui.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Danny envidiaba que el tiempo no pareciera pasar para Rachel, seguía luciendo igual de hermosa que el día que la había conocido.

—Sí —contestó. Había una melancólica sonrisa en su cara—. Tampoco fue una época fácil para mí.

—¿Ves? Ya pasará.

Si Steven estuviese escuchando lo que salía de su boca no lo dejaría vivir en paz.

—Gracias, Danny —dijo Rachel, dándole un apretón a su mano y deshaciendo la escasa distancia que los separaba en el sofá con el gesto—. Eres un buen amigo.

Pestañeó, sintiendo una horrible sensación de déjà vu y el recuerdo llegó a su mente como una lluvia de agua helada. Eran las mismas palabras que había usado en la clínica, cuando estaban esperando el nacimiento de Charlie.

Rachel debió ver el cambio en su cara porque su expresión titubeó, la sonrisa se desvaneció en lento barrido y su brazo se retiró.

La edad había suavizado muchas asperezas, pero no borraba todas las memorias. Todavía le dolía como el infierno haberse perdido tres años en la vida de su hijo por una decisión suya, tres preciosos años que jamás recuperaría, pero tenía toda la vida para compensarlo. Y no podía odiar a Rachel para siempre. Sí, ocasionalmente odiaba lo que había quedado entre ellos, esas heridas invisibles que todavía no parecían haberse transformado en cicatrices y no estaba seguro si podía reconocer a la persona de la que se había enamorado. Otras veces, como esa conversación, la sentía tan cercana a la imagen del recuerdo que dolía. Podía reconocer a su esposa de una década, la mujer que creyó con la que pasaría la vida entera.

Necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar el rumbo de esa charla.

—¿Algo más respecto a los preparativos de la fiesta que tengamos que hablar?

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa ratona, dubitativa. La tensión era clara en su postura.

—¿Sigues pensando en decirle a Stanley que venga?

Parecía que Rachel estaba decidida a tocar todos los temas que no habían tratado en _años_. Se sentía dividido entre concedérselo o simplemente huir y dejar todo aquello enterrado.

—Sabes que esa decisión es de Grace.

—No lo invitará si le dices que no lo haga.

—Es decisión de Grace invitarlo y de Stanley venir a verla. Si tenemos que vernos durante seis horas y ser cordiales unos con otros, bueno, que así sea. Tenemos práctica los tres.

Stan se había llevado la peor parte del trato en su opinión. Después de haber tomado a Grace como parte de su familia, de haber sufrido una infidelidad y hasta recibir un disparo, probando una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a Rachel y a Grace, lo de Charlie... lo de Charlie había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Con esa noticia, se había ido desvaneciendo de sus vidas, alejándose e internándose en el dolor. Se había asegurado de llamar a los niños en momentos puntuales, en fiestas y cumpleaños, como ese tío que siempre está de viaje pero que es recordado con cariño.

Stanley merecía más que eso.

No solo había sido el padre de Charlie por años y lo amaba como a su hijo, sino que era una persona muy querida por Grace, como era lógico después de haber vivido casi la mitad de su vida con él formando parte de su vida diaria. Danny no tenía corazón para negarle una parte de la vida de sus pequeños a Stan.

Desde que Grace tenía edad suficiente para hacer las matemáticas, había tenido que sentarse con ella y explicarle todo. Fue una de las conversaciones más difíciles que había tenido con su niña y Danny no podía dejar de pensar que con cada paso de su hija en la adultez, ella empezaría a ver todos los lugares en los que tenía fallas y errores. A veces quisiera poder conservar la imagen heroica de antaño, esa que solamente quedaba para Steven en los ojos de su hija y que con suerte podría tener con Charlie un poco más.

—¿Has hablado con él desde que se separaron?

Danny había llamado a Stan dos o tres veces pero la conversación, naturalmente, estaba colmada de huecos incómodos.

—¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Se fue pensando que seguías enamorada de mí, Rachel.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras retumbó en la habitación.

—¿Te molestaría que así fuera?

—Rachel...

—Lo sé —respondió, con suavidad. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, enderezándose—. También creo que nos hacemos menos daño como amigos.

—Nos costó mucho llegar hasta este punto, Rach. Muchos años. No volvamos a lo mismo _otra vez._

Ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tal vez necesito decirte esto. Estoy yendo a terapia, lo sabes. Creo que lo necesito.

Odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. Sus hombros cayeron mientras miraba la cara de Rachel.

—¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué tu matrimonio falló por mi culpa? ¿Qué todo habría sido diferente si no hubiésemos tomado las decisiones que tomamos?

Decir cualquiera de esas cosas implicaría que lo que pasó con Charlie era un error y ninguno de sus hijos tenía la culpa de las decisiones estúpidas que habían tomado.

—Cuando vinimos a Hawái la primera vez, estaba convencida que no te volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Que Grace sólo volvería a Nueva Jersey durante las vacaciones y nos limitaríamos a contactarnos en ese tiempo. Pero viniste. Y te quedaste. Y empezaste a luchar por Grace.

—Siempre luché por Grace.

—Nunca antes la gobernadora de un estado había venido en tu nombre.

Eso había sido puro Steve. Una de las razones por las que Danny se interesó en ver más allá de toda la postura estoica.

— _Siempre_ luché por Grace —insistió. Porque él había pasado mucho tiempo luchando _solo_ y merecía, _merecía_ ese reconocimiento. De Rachel, al menos.

—Es cierto. Lo hiciste. Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar... ya sabes. Si habrías luchado igual por nosotros. Si estabas dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Lo estuve.

Rachel sonrió, pero era un gesto triste.

—Sé que tú crees eso —dijo, todavía muy gentil. Danny esperó a que terminase, aunque la incomodidad creciente le impedía quedarse quieto en su lugar y sospechaba qué dirección estaban tomando con ese camino—. Los hechos dicen otra cosa.

—¿Hechos?

—Te esperé y jamás llegaste.

—Rachel... —Suspiró. « _¿No habían pasado por esto ya?»_ —. Estaba ayudando a un amigo en necesidad. No estaba engañándote con otra mujer. Te llamé todos los días. Te prometí que estaría allí cuando Steve estuviera fuera de problemas.

Le había _suplicado_ que lo esperase un poco más.

Odiaba las terapias.

—¿Y cuándo Steve está fuera de problemas? —preguntó ella, todavía extrañamente cortés. No tenía derecho a sonar tan dolida, tan frágil, cuando durante años había hecho su vida difícil y miserable.

—¿Qué? —exigió.

—¿Cuándo, Danny? En todo el tiempo que lo conoces, ¿cuántas veces ha estado sin meterse en problemas? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó hace dos años?

Danny nunca podría olvidar lo que pasó.

Los disparos. El helicóptero. La sangre de Steve. « _Voy a morir, Danny.»_

Sí, no necesitaba recordatorio alguno.

—Eso es injusto, Rachel. —Apenas podía reconocer su propia voz por lo ronca que sonaba—. ¿Qué- qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué estabas _celosa_ de Steve y por eso volviste con Stanley? ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—No es una excusa para mis decisiones… ya sabes que estoy pagando el precio por ellas.

Otro divorcio. Que Stanley no pudiese perdonarle. Que Grace se rebelase contra ella más que contra él. La indiferencia de los amigos de Danny, que eran demasiado leales. Que los Williams no mostrasen la misma simpatía que una vez tuvieron por su historia compartida. Lo sola que se sentía a veces en esa isla, cuando Danny tenía a los niños y ella se quedaba en la casa que una vez pensó para una familia entera.

— _Rachel_.

—Me rompiste el corazón, Daniel —lo cortó, la ferocidad de la declaración goteando en las palabras. Danny la vio cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente—. Me rompió el corazón saber que habías elegido a otra persona por encima de _mí._ Lo entendí entonces. Alguien más iba a ser tu prioridad. Alguien aparte de Grace, por supuesto. Iba a quedarme en cuarto lugar, justo detrás de los niños, Steven McGarrett _y_ Five-0. Es lo que es. Puedes decirme que no lo sabías entonces, pero no puedes negarme que lo sabes ahora.

El corazón le estaba tronando en su pecho. Las palabras tardaron en encontrar la forma de salir porque, si bien quería decirle que estaba equivocada y que su relación con Steve no era lo que ella creía, lo que estaba implicando... No podía mentirle. No a Rachel.

Las mentiras habían sido ya demasiadas.

Rachel tenía razón. Se hacían menos daño como amigos.

—Nunca quise lastimarte.

Una confesión, casi. La mejor que podía dar. Lo más cerca que se permitiría alguna vez de decirlo.

Fue una sorpresa, no obstante, sentirse más ligero cuando las palabras salieron.

Por mucho tiempo se había negado a reconocérselo a sí mismo, lo que en verdad había significado la decisión que tomó y las que continuó tomando entonces. Había sido un poco más complicado ignorar ese conocimiento después de recibir un disparo y tener visiones de un futuro en donde el centro de todo lo que había en la vida de Danny era Steve, Steve, _Steve_. Había soñado momentos felices para sus amigos, para su familia, pero ninguno de ellos había aparecido en cada maldita visión como lo había hecho su compañero.

—Eso no lo hizo fácil entonces —dijo Rachel, tras un breve momento—. Te odié mucho. Y a _tu_ comandante. Pero es diferente ahora.

Tragó saliva, sin saber qué más decir para arreglar lo que había hecho tantos años atrás.

—Lo siento.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de la mano de Rachel.

—No me mires así. Necesitaba decirte esto, necesitaba que lo supieras, pero no quiere decir que voy a romperme. Estamos bien.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró, tras otra larga pausa. Era casi renuente a terminar la frase—. Steve está de viaje y estoy a cargo de su casa.

Rachel soltó una risa, una nota de resignación pintaba el sonido e hizo eco dentro de él. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de nostalgia.

—Está bien. Gracias, Danny. Por escucharme.

Alzó los hombros, sintiéndose un poco indefenso ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Te lo debía.

—Quizá sí, quizá no —respondió ella. Se maravilló al ver que parecía más serena que antes, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima de verdad—. Sé que estoy abusando de tu paciencia pero tengo que aprovechar esto. Dime, ¿alguna vez piensas decírselo, Danny? Creo que siete años es mucho tiempo, incluso para ti.

Sintió que una sonrisa se le escapaba.

Melissa le había dicho algo parecido cuando se sentaron a conversar sobre su relación, aunque ellos ni siquiera habían alcanzado a darle nombre a por qué se había estancado la pareja. Habían terminado en buenos términos y todavía seguían viéndose, porque eran amigos también. Danny simplemente no le había comentado ese detalle a ninguno en su equipo y mucho menos a Steve. Probablemente empezaría otra campaña para ayudarlo a conseguir _y_ mantener una pareja justo como había hecho en el pasado. A pesar de que no tenía el mejor de los registros en ese asunto tampoco.

Steve parecía que la única persona a la que pondría objeciones era a Rachel y, dado que había sido testigo de lo destrozado que estuvo Danny después de perderla, era comprensible.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo el punto de lo que significa « _no correspondido_ », Rach.

La mirada de Rachel se suavizó.

—¿Estás seguro que es algo no correspondido?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Ella creía que Danny pasaría ocho años sufriendo en silencio si creía que tenía una oportunidad?

Abrió la boca para decirle justamente eso cuando la voz lejana de Grace « _¡Danno! ¡La abuela quiere hablar contigo!_ » cortó cualquier posibilidad, para su vergonzoso alivio.

—Tú hablas con tu madre y la saludas de mi parte, si lo acepta. Voy a ir a ver que está haciendo Charlie con Eddie —dijo Rachel, obviamente notando que la conversación había terminado—. Esos dos llevan mucho tiempo en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te falta"**

* * *

 _Mayo 16, 2018._

—Creí que ya no vendrías, hombre —lo saludó Lou señalándolo con su taza de café. El cuartel general se le apareció casi vacío, contraste con las escenas pasadas en las que la mesa principal servía para un gran grupo. Muchos habían seguido caminos diferentes—. No te olvides que estamos con dos hombres menos hasta nuevo aviso.

No había forma que olvidase eso. Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que había tenido noticias de Steve y Junior por última vez y si se detenía a pensar en cuándo volverían se pondría ansioso.

—Lo siento. Grace se quedó a dormir en la casa de una amiga… por un trabajo o algo así. Pero se despertó sintiéndose muy mal y me llamó la madre de su amiga, muy preocupada. Pasé a verla antes de venir.

—¿Y está bien? —preguntó Tani mientras que Lou fruncía el ceño.

Danny suspiró. —No quiso ir al doctor y me dijo que seguro fue algo que comieron anoche. Pero me prometió que si hoy se sentía mal no discutiría. La llevé a casa con Rachel.

—Espero que no se parezca a ti, entonces —murmuró Lou y Danny le dio una mirada indignada—. Oye hombre, te quiero. Pero eres casi tan malo como Steve cuando se trata de tu bienestar personal.

—Tiene razón —acordó Tani.

—Cállate, novata.

Ella le dio una mirada que le hizo pensar en sus hermanas y en su hija en su más adolescente, una mezcla de arrogancia y burla. Danny sonrió, sintiendo que un poco de su preocupación se escurría. Grace había estado muy pálida cuando la había visto pero no era la primera vez que se había sentido mal por comer demasiado y habían sido las reacciones de Lucy las que lo hacían sentirse más incómodo que el hecho de que ella hubiese enfermado. Había algo...

—Por cierto, hablando de la niña Williams... —La voz de Lou rompió con su línea de pensamiento y Danny parpadeó para enfocar su mirada en él—. Sam no dejaba de hablar del vestido que quería comprarse para ir a la fiesta y Will quería ver qué regalo comprarle. ¿Estás tratando de que gaste mi sueldo en tu hija con esa dichosa fiesta, Williams? Porque lo haré porque es Grace, no por ti.

A pesar que ya sabía que Lou y Renée se habían encariñado mucho con Grace, lo que no era realmente sorprendente con el encanto de su niña, dejó escapar una sonrisa tras esas palabras. Rachel y él, a pesar de todo, habían hecho algunas cosas bien con los niños.

—Espero hablar con ella durante el almuerzo. Le haré saber de tu noble sacrificio.

Le explicaron algunas curiosidades sobre el último caso que habían tenido, el de piezas de arte robadas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y mientras revisaban nuevamente algunos archivos que les había dejado Duke el día anterior, Danny tuvo otra punzada de nostalgia. Kono, Chin, Steve y él habían sido parte del equipo desde su inicio y ninguno de ellos tres estaba allí por el momento. Eran todas separaciones temporales pero eso no podía evitar la oleada de añoranza que lo inundó. Hacía mucho que no eran solo cuatro, pero Danny todavía no se acostumbraba a no verlos todos los días allí después de tantos años. Había sido menos extraño incorporar nuevos miembros que dejar ir a los antiguos.

Se preguntó si por eso Steve se había sentido tan aprehensivo cuando él le habló de su jubilación.

 _Steve_.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en Steve todo el tiempo.

—¿Tuvimos algún llamado?

No quería preguntar por Steve y Junior directamente pero la cuestión era obvia.

—No todavía —Tani vocalizó la negativa silenciosa que brilló en la cara de Lou, la simpatía en sus ojos era clara como el día—. Igual… Creo que serías el primero en tener noticias.

No estaba seguro si quería saber qué pensaba ella de su relación con Steve. A diferencia de Lou, Tani había llegado al equipo cuando su amistad ya estaba consolidada y los peores momentos de su relación se habían empezado a desvanecer. Danny sabía que su relación no era la más ejemplar de todas para ellos, pero la verdad es que las mayores dificultades ya las habían sorteado en el pasado y estaban... Bastante bien. Para lo que era usual en ellos, es decir.

Como preocuparse por el bienestar de sus compañeros perdidos, y por las cosas que estaba haciendo Steve, era agotador en más de un sentido decidió que debía concentrarse en cosas mundanas. Si bien jamás dejaría de sentirse inquieto cuando estuviesen separados con todo lo que habían vivido, un cariz resignado estaba creciendo bajo la superficie. Estaba con Junior, además. Muy diferente a Jenna en Corea. Muy distinto a Catherine en Afganistán. Se cuidarían bien el uno al otro y probablemente Danny de verdad no haría falta.

No tendría que ir a ningún lugar abandonado de Dios para evitar perder a Steven en una muerte cruel.

Decidió terminar con algunos informes en su oficina y las horas pasaron exageradamente rápido. Era curioso cómo funcionaba todo el asunto, pero irremediablemente jamás llegaba a estar al día con todo el papeleo y completar todos los formularios consumía tanto tiempo que no era divertido. A veces le ayudaba concentrarse en esas tareas banales para ignorar sus problemas, la práctica había servido bastante en el pasado. No veía por qué desecharla.

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Mayo 17, 2018._

00:24 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _Estamos bien, los tres. Partiendo para Alemania._

Danny se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono por un minuto entero, preguntándose por qué no había escuchado la alerta de que había recibido algo. Eddie se había acostado junto a sus pies, su expresión un tanto triste, y Danny se preguntó sino estaba proyectando en él lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Steve, Junior y Joe, aparentemente están bien —le rascó detrás de las orejas mientras hablaba, sintiéndose contenido con su presencia. Solía sentirse un tanto solitario en su casa, como cada vez que los niños se quedaban con su madre pero realmente era algo que no podía ser cambiado—. Digo aparentemente porque nunca se sabe con tu dueño. Podremos estar seguros cuando lo veamos, ¿sabes? Al menos están vivos.

Eddie ladró, una respuesta inteligible pero sonrió de todas formas. Podía imaginar su respuesta en las líneas parecidas a « _Sé todo sobre lo idiota que puede ser, pero lo dos lo queremos de todas formas_ » y no podía estar en desacuerdo.

—No dice cuándo vendrá —le dijo a Eddie, que era un gran oyente y sabía comunicarse mejor que muchas personas. Danny incluido—. Por ahora están yendo a Alemania.

No estaba con ánimos de analizar cómo se sentía al saber que Steve se había tomado el trabajo de tomar el teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a quién sabe qué hora. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba. Seguro que pensaba que Danny sería insoportable cuando volvera y así lo aplacaría pero, sea cual sea la razón era un alivio. Steve tenía un imán para la buena y mala suerte. Si había peligro en algún punto cercano, lo alcanzaría e igualmente también tenía una forma de liberarse que era increíble. Su fama de indestructible estaba bien ganada.

Nunca había funcionado con él, lo que era triste en cierto modo. A Steve rara vez se le permitía ser humano al cien por cien delante del mundo por culpa de esa imagen construida.

Escribió « _Espero que puedas volver pronto a casa_ » en el mensaje de respuesta pero lo borró. Tenía que ser conciso y simple, estaba casi seguro que Steve no tenía tiempo para un discurso ni tampoco paciencia.

00:40 p.m **[Mensaje enviado]** _Me alegra leer eso._

No esperaba recibir ninguna respuesta, probablemente estaría sin tener noticias durante algún tiempo, por lo que dejó el celular a su lado y palmeó un sitio a su lado para que Eddie se subiera. El perro obedeció con gracia y Danny sonrió con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Al menos ellos estaban bien.

00:42 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _Deberías estar durmiendo, Danno. Es más de medianoche por allá._

00:42 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?_

Quizá se equivocaba y Steve sí quería más que un mensaje conciso. Ignoró el resoplido canino que resonó en el dormitorio.

00:45 p.m. **[Mensaje enviado]** _Estaba a punto de hacer eso, babe. Eddie te envía saludos, creo que te extraña. Espera que puedan volver pronto._

00:46 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _Pues dile a Eddie que lo extraño también. Y a los niños. Creo que incluso te extraño un poco, Red._

Se le escapó un bufido al leer la respuesta y vio al perro levantar la cabeza, alerta. Danny extendió el brazo para acariciarle las orejas otra vez.

00:48 p.m. **[Mensaje enviado]** _¿Angry birds? ¿En serio?_

00:48 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _¿Qué puedo decir, Danno? Charlie te encontró un buen parecido._

00:49 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _Ahora sí debo dejarte._ _Te llamaré pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

**"¿Y de quién te escondes?"**

* * *

 _Mayo 17, 2018._

—¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó Danny. Nahele abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y él se alejó un paso, sorprendido por la mirada de espanto que había en el rostro del joven. Le hacía pensar en la mirada de alguien que había sido hallado cometiendo un delito—. Oye, tranquilo. Soy yo. Lo siento.

Se había desviado de su recorrido habitual para pasar por el camión de Kamekona y darle las noticias sobre Steve y Junior, las que ya le había comentado a Lou y a Tani, y había sido sorprendente ver a Nahele platicando con una joven de cabello rubio. En la distancia no podía ver el rostro de ella completamente pero juraría que le era familiar.

Quizá era la novia de Nahele y no le había hablado de ella a Steve. La reacción era comprensible, si ese era el caso. O lo sería… Si Danny _fuese_ Steve.

O... tal vez Nahele tenía miedo que Danny le hablase a Steve de lo que había visto.

—Ella, uh, ella es una amiga —El nerviosismo de Nahele podía ser una confirmación, lucía extrañamente agitado—. De hecho, la conoce. Me dijo que usted y el comandante estuvieron en un campamento cuando Grace y ella se uniceron a las _Aloha Girls_ hace unos años…

Pestañeó cuando el reconocimiento amaneció en su cabeza.

—¿Era Lucy?

¿Y no era extraño? Ella había mirado en su dirección, por lo que había visto a Danny, pero no se había detenido a saludar.

—Sí —confirmó Nahele, todavía sonando intranquilo—. Q-quería que le hiciera un favor.

—¿Un favor? —preguntó Danny.

—¡Deja de interrogarlo, _Jersey_! —gritó Kamekona jocosamente, desde su puesto, y Danny se sacudió la sensación que trepaba por su espina dorsal. Algo le decía que si presionaba un poco más, Nahele le diría todos sus secretos por la expresión culpable que estaba poniendo. El chico era tan McGarrett que era impresionante—. Si el _keiki_ tiene novia, nos lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

—No es mi novia. —La respuesta fue automática.

Danny sonrió.

El sonido de su teléfono salvó a Nahele de otra buena dosis de sus preguntas pero no detuvo a Kamekona de burlarse de su negativa rápida. Se alejó unos pasos para poder escuchar mejor cuando reconoció el número en la pantalla.

 _—Hola, Danno._

No era la voz que esperaba. Charlie sonaba, además, frágil y pequeño.

—Hola, amigo —saludó con suavidad. Rachel había llamado temprano diciéndole que Charlie estaba levantando fiebre y que quería llevarlo al médico, esperaba que fuese algo pasajero—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _No me estoy sintiendo muy bien._

—Lo sé —Cómo odiaba no tener una forma de solucionar los problemas de sus niños por arte de magia en momentos así—. Mamá me dijo.

 _—Grace me contagió. Ella se sentía mal el otro día y ahora soy yo._

Danny sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su cara en lo enojado que sonaba Charlie con esa acusación fácil.

—No creo que ella lo haya hecho a propósito, pero sí capaz sea el mismo virus estomacal.

 _—¿Qué es eso?_

—Es lo que hace que te duela el estómago, cariño.

 _—¿Podremos ir de paseo con Nahele y Eddie igual?_

Le partía el alma no saber responder. Charlie se parecía a él hasta en el pesimismo, a veces.

—Todavía falta para el fin de semana, campeón. Tal vez ya te sientas mejor para el sábado y no tengamos que cambiar los planes. Nahele siempre puede venir otro fin de semana.

— _Cuando venga el tío Steve_ —sugirió, sonando más animado.

—Sí. Podremos ir todos —pausó—. ¿Lo extrañas mucho al tío Steve?

 _—Sí._

La respuesta fue tan sincera que lo desarmó.

—También te extraña mucho, ¿sabes? Anoche me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que su amigo se encuentra mejor y que iba a volver pronto. Si llama le diré que vuelva pronto

 _—¿No puede volver ahora?_

—Tiene que ayudar a su amigo primero. Ya lo sabes.

— _Sí_.

La misma respuesta, un poco más triste esta vez.

—¿Te duele algo además del estomago, cariño? —Danny vio que Nahele y Kamekona dejaban de discutir y les hizo una seña para que no se preocupasen—. ¿No quieres ir al doctor?

— _Grace no fue al doctor._

—Pero Grace se sintió mal una vez y después mejoró. Si vuelve a sentirse mal tendrá que ir. ¿Quieres que te lleve yo?

Podía escuchar la duda en su hijo y se sumó puntos.

— _Mamá dijo que me llevaría._

—Entonces está decidido. Pórtate bien. Ahora estoy con Nahele así que le diré que cambiaremos la salida sino te sientes bien. Él seguro querrá que te pongas mejor antes de salir con nosotros.

 _—Está bien, Danno._

Sonrió, triunfal.

—Te quiero.

 _—Y yo a ti._

La mirada de Kamekona era cálida cuando Danny se volvió a mirarlo. Seguramente había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

—No es nada, hombre. Charlie no se siente bien y no quería ir al médico. Rachel cree que tiene lo mismo que Grace tenía el otro día, algún virus estomacal —Miró a Nahele, sintiéndose conmovido por lo preocupado que lucía—. Estaba preocupado por si no iba a poder a salir a jugar contigo.

—Podemos salir otro día —dijo Nahele.

—Es lo mismo que le dije yo —sonrió Danny—. Pero estará contento si le digo que dijiste eso. También podremos planear algo para cuando regrese Steve.

La mirada de Nahele se suavizó. —¿Llamó?

—Anoche... Aunque quizá debería decir en la madrugada-

La conversación se desvió hacia terrenos más alegres, pero Danny no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si algo no estuviese del todo bien. No sabía qué podría ser porque había muchas cosas que lo molestaban: Steve no le había dicho cuándo volvería, su hija se había sentido mal y su hijo parecía haberse enfermado igualmente, el restaurante no estaba tan bien como había creído que estaría y los días habían sido sumamente calmos- como la calma que antecede a la tormenta.

Esperaba que Steve volviese pronto, siempre sabía qué hacer cuando Danny se estaba volviendo paranoico.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Mayo 19, 2018._

A Danny no le costó adaptarse el ritmo lento de la última semana y si era porque había estado distraído la mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno de sus compañeros podría decirlo ni culparlo. Steve no había vuelto a llamarle pero el mensaje, que él transmitió al resto de su ohana diligentemente, era reciente y fresco todavía.

Había anunciado que se quedaría unos días hasta que Joe recuperase un poco de fuerza y si bien Danny quería saber la historia detrás de lo que había pasado, prefería que Steve volviese, y le dijese que tenía prohibido estrictamente hablar de la misión con esa sonrisa estúpida que siempre tenía cuando se convencía que ya estaba todo bien.

Curiosamente, también había recibido un correo de Max preguntándole cómo estaban las cosas y con una imagen adjunta bajo el título de « _Mira a quién me encontré en mis vacaciones_ » y Danny no pudo evitar parpadear al reconocer a la mujer que sonreía a la cámara en la fotografía. Tenía el pelo más oscuro a lo que recordaba pero sus enormes ojos azules eran inconfundibles. No creyó que volvería a ver a Lori Weston en toda su vida.

Se preguntó fugazmente qué había sido de su vida. Y pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado la suya desde entonces.

—Un millón por tus pensamientos —dijo Tani.

—¿Uh?

Ella le dedicó una mirada rebosante de diversión.

—Te llamé un par de veces pero no me escuchaste y estabas mirando la computadora como si tuviera los secretos del universo. ¿Todo está bien?

—Max me envió la foto de una vieja compañera. Se la encontró mientras vacacionaba.

—Ah.

Danny se encogió de hombros.

A pesar que no había sido fan de Lori cuando la conoció, ella se había hecho un hueco en el equipo sin mucho esfuerzo y tan fácil como había llegado se había marchado, dejándole un sabor agridulce cuando supo las verdaderas razones detrás de su partida. En realidad sentía que no la había conocido del todo.

—Trabajaba para el gobernador cuando estuvo aquí y nos ayudó mucho... Pero la verdad es que pasó más tiempo con Steve que con el resto de nosotros.

—Hmm.

Tani lo estaba mirando cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada —contestó, un poco demasiado rápido—. ¿Es raro? Quiero decir, has estado en el equipo desde el principio y muchos se han ido. ¿Es raro?

Danny parpadeó, preguntándose si era tan evidente la nostalgia.

—Es raro a veces. Especialmente ahora que Chin y Kono no están alrededor —Se rio entre sus dientes—. Creo que te habrías llevado genial con ellos. Me recuerdas un poco a Kono.

—Creí que te recordaba a Steve.

—Sí, bueno, los tres comparten un poco de locura y propensión a la violencia. Junior es demasiado tranquilo para su club selecto.

Tani ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado sus ojos oscuros enfocados totalmente en Danny. Había un vestigio de diversión en su mirada pero también había una buena dosis de determinación.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Acabas de hacer una.

Tani le dio una mirada poco impresionada y Danny sonrió.

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, novata —Al ver como se le iluminaba la mirada, se apresuró a terminar la frase—. Pero piensa bien lo que quieres saber porque si juegas bien tus cartas y eliges con sabiduría, tendrás mejores respuestas.

Tani era una buena estratega. Había demolido a Steven en el ajedrez cada vez que se sentaron a jugar.

—Eso descarta cualquier pregunta sobre el restaurante.

Además era demasiado sarcástica para su propio bien.

—Y eso descarta mi buena voluntad para responderte —señaló Danny.

Tani rio.

Cuando abrió la boca para responderle, el sonido de su celular, súbito y estruendoso, los hizo saltar a ambos. Tuvo una sensación de incómoda familiaridad con la interrupción

El rostro de Rachel apareció en la pantalla, negando la posibilidad que se tratase de Steve o Junior y Danny le dio una mirada de disculpa a su novata por todas las razones posibles, al ver que estaba evidentemente decepcionada. Tani hizo un gesto hacia el móvil, restándole importancia y salió de su oficina para darle algo de privacidad.

Danny aceptó la llamada.

—Hola, Rach. ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Deben quedarse en tu casa?

Era su fin de semana con ellos, después de todo, pero si estaban enfermos lo mejor era dejarlos descansar y no moverlos de un lado al otro. Grace, terca y adolescente y típicamente Williams no se había vuelto a quejar —quizá debería hablar con ella— pero Charlie, que era un niño, había pasado una mala noche probablemente.

—Danny.

Un testimonio de lo tranquilo que había estado todo fue lo poco preparado que estaba para escuchar la palpable angustia en el tono de Rachel. Un recuerdo viejo y doloroso se atravesó en su pecho como un trozo de vidrio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, levantándose de su silla, un instinto para salir en cuanto hiciese falta sonando fuertemente en su cabeza—. ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Los niños están bien?

—Grace. —El nombre de su hija salió estrangulado, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Había escuchado a Rachel así, en el pasado, y siempre le enfrió la sangre—. Grace se fue.

Su mente tardó un momento en hacer la conexión.

—¿ _Qué_? —Dio un respingo involuntario en lo fuerte que sonó la cuestión. Trató de suavizar la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Cómo que se fue?

Rachel parecía estar a punto de gritar al otro lado, esperable dados sus antecedentes. Tardó un momento en contestarle.

—Se fue. Solo eso. Me llamaron de la escuela diciendo que no había ido a clases, que es raro porque nunca hacen eso pero entonces me dijeron que una de sus amigas habló con ellos. Will me ha dicho que discutieron pero no fue nada-

No era un secuestro.

No era un secuestro.

 _No es un secuestro._

Inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca, tratando de disolver las imágenes que se abalanzaron sin piedad en su cabeza. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Por sus niños, sino otra cosa. Por Rachel.

—Oye, oye. Cálmate. Voy enseguida, ¿sí? —Sonaba más sereno de lo que se sentía, eran cosas que llegaban con el trabajo—. ¿Estás con Charlie?

Rachel sonaba casi sin aliento.

—Sí.

—Bueno, _quédate_ con él. Iré a buscar a Grace. ¿Está bien? Tranquila. No es la primera vez que hace esto. La encontraré.

Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro, procurando calmarse.

Cieramente, no era como si Grace no se hubiese escapado así antes. No obstante, era la primera vez en algún tiempo que tomaba una actitud tan radical sin hablar con él. Incluso para mentirle. Trató de no sentirse un mal padre mientras recordaba cómo había desestimado las preocupaciones de Rachel el pasado fin de semana pero no tuvo mucho éxito, el no haber llevado a Grace al médico se sentía como una sentencia sobre su pésimo trabajo en el campo.

Marcó el número celular de Grace sin mucha esperanza y suspiró profundamente cuando fue al buzón de voz.

Tomó su placa y su arma en piloto automático. Perder la calma no le haría ningún bien en este punto, pero pensamientos inquietantes llegaban en oleadas mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Eran en esos momentos cuando realmente extrañaba no poder darle una llamada a Kono o a Chin libremente. Ella siempre había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa y le había ayudado a darle una perspectiva femenina sobre cómo tratar a su hija más de una vez y él transmitía calma mientras aconsejaba, lo que Danny necesitaba para despejar su cabeza un poco.

Más que nada deseó que Steve estuviese allí para ayudarle a distraerse del borde afilado de sus miedos siendo el mismo idiota que pensaba que Danny no era el padre más terrible del universo. Que era uno de los buenos, incluso.

Para cuando notó que Tani volvía a acercarse a su oficina con una expresión que le decía que los habían sido llamados a la acción, los nudos de su estómago se habían endurecido.

—Danny…

—Tenemos un caso —dijo.

—Duke está hablando con Lou afuera —asintió en una confirmación innecesaria—. Parece que es bastante cruento.

Lo que le faltaba.

—Voy a tener que dejarlos con el caso a ustedes —se disculpó Danny, forzando la calma para que saliese por sus cuerdas vocales. Era un problema el tener tantos conocidos en el trabajo de la investigación porque les resultaba fácil notar esas cosas. Se aclaró la garganta pero la certeza en su tono todavía dejaba mucho que desear—. Me tengo que ir.

—Bien —asintió Tani, evidentemente preocupada. Sus ojos no dejaron su cara y el cariz amable de su voz era suave contra sus oídos—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Grace, ella… —dijo Danny y no pudo continuar—. No. Tú, _ustedes_ van a ver el caso. No podemos dejar- cualquier cosa te llamo. No es la primera vez que hace _esto_ … Pero Rachel está ocupada con Charlie. No te preocupes, novata. Ve con Lou.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Marcó el número de su sobrino, agradecido de no tener que escuchar el tono más que dos veces.

—Eric —respiró.

—Tío D —lo saludó felizmente, y eso sólo le dijo que no tenía idea de ninguna cosa, que era ajeno por completo. No sabía si era bueno o malo—. ¿A qué debo el honor del llamado?

—¿Has hablado con Grace últimamente?

Mantuvo su tono firme mientras hablaba. Eric se quedó en silencio por un largo minuto.

—No más de lo usual. La llamé el otro día porque mamá quería saber que quería para su cumpleaños y estaba... se escuchaba extraña —Eric, como todos los Williams, tenía un tono reservado para los momentos de seriedad. Danny estaba agradecido que hubiese notado su inquietud a la primera—. ¿Qué pasa con Gracie, tío?

—Parece que pensó que escaparse de la escuela sería divertido —Pudo escuchar a Eric suspirar aliviado y si bien entendía la razón detrás del sonido, Five-0 implicaba asociación al peligro constante a fin de cuentas, no tenía tiempo para compartir el sentimiento—. ¿Extraña, cómo?

—Me preguntó algunas cosas sobre mamá… Sobre el pasado. No creí que fueran importantes, tío D, lo siento.

—Oye, no puedes ver el futuro —respondió—. No eres el único que la ha notado extraña y lo dejó pasar.

Eric hizo una pausa.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Jer que la busque? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

La tentación estaba allí pero tenía un par de lugares que revisar primero.

—Te confirmo.

—La encontrarás, tío D —dijo, tras otro diminuto silencio—. Llama si necesitas algo.

Y Eric cortó la llamada antes de que Danny pudiese responder. Se quedó mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa fantasma en su boca. A veces ese niño lo sacaba de sus casillas pero el amor era así en la familia Williams.

Buscó en la lista de sus contactos —ignorando tercamente el nombre de Steve, a pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar su voz en ese momento— y se preguntó si debía llamar a Nahele o dejarlo al margen. Todavía estaba preocupado por la situación con Steve —generalmente Nahele era el segundo, o el tercero si contaban a Grace, que se preocupaba cuando él estaba lejos.

Pestañeó cuando vio el nombre de Grace en las notificaciones de su teléfono. Aparentemente, en algún momento entre que Danny había dejado la oficina y había comenzado a dar vueltas en los rincones conocidos, Grace había enviado un mensaje. La tentación de llamar a Jerry regresó —podría rastrear el teléfono si estaba prendido— pero primero presionó el botón para ver el historial de la conversación.

Había dos audios solamente. El primero duraba apenas unos segundos y se había enviado probablemente por error, pero el segundo era la voz clara de su hija y fue música para sus oídos. Pensó que el alivio lo haría caer de rodillas si no estuviese sentado.

No era un mensaje largo, pero la mente de Danny solamente registró tres palabras.

 _Danno, estoy embarazada._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Tan asustada de arrancar este viaje"**

* * *

 _Mayo 19, 2018._

Fue sencillo saber dónde podía encontrar a Grace después de ese mensaje. Aceleró, procurando no incumplir todas las normas viales al más puro estilo McGarrett, mientras su mente se encargaba de procesar lo que había pasado.

Lo que tenía que pasar.

Grace no le había dicho que... bueno, él no se podía asombrar con la idea de que su hija no le hubiese comentado lo que le molestaba. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo el que hubiese callado con Danny, padre sobreprotector, pero tenía menos sentido que Grace no le hubiese hablado a Rachel cuando era un tema con el que podría recurrir a ella. Sí, Rach le había dicho que Grace estaba actuando rebelde pero él creyó que solo se reservaba algunas actitudes para su madre porque, en general, la calificaban de excelente su comportamiento. Sí, tenía sus momentos pero era una adolescente al fin y al cabo.

Oh, ella había estado _furiosa_ con Danny sobre la infidelidad, el hecho de que Rachel no se había separado de Stanley cuando ellos decidieron volver a intentar sostener su relación, pero había estado más dolida que otra cosa —Grace, a sus ocho años, lo había visto como una oportunidad para ver a su familia reunida y terminó siendo una confirmación de que nunca sería. Con Rachel... con Rachel estaba el sensible hecho de Charlie, su identidad forzada a la luz por una enfermedad y el debacle del matrimonio que falló.

Danny sabía que a Grace le había costado tener que aceptar que Charlie era su hermano por completo en lugar de ser medio hermano y que Rachel hubiese sostenido esa mentira durante años había deteriorado la relación. _Él_ había contribuido, incluso, porque Danny hizo que fuese Rachel la que le explicase a Grace la verdad.

No tenía tiempo para sentirse culpable. Luego, cuando estuviese solo con sus pensamientos, podría hacerlo.

Se desvió en el familiar recorrido, su mirada fija en la carretera, a pesar que no había tránsito alguno en ese mundo anaranjado del atardecer. Estacionó cerca del borde, ni un poco sorprendido ver un auto desconocido no muy lejos en la calle, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar al que solía ir cuando necesitaba alejarse del mundo.

Había usado ese lugar con poca frecuencia en los últimos años pero el valor sostenido de la nostalgia pesaba en su pecho. Era su refugio, todavía. El mismo lugar en el que había quedado varado en su primer lugar recorrido en Hawái y que le había susurrado que un sitio tan hermoso no podía ser tan malo. El sitio en el que decidió que haría de esa isla un hogar para Grace y para él cuando decidió pelear por la custodia de su hija. El lugar donde Steve lo había encontrado cuando regresó de enterrar a su hermano.

Sus ojos se centraron en la figura solitaria que estaba en su lugar favorito de la isla de espaldas a él, y su estómago dio un vuelco, a pesar que había estado esperando no equivocarse.

Trató de no correr hacia Grace, todavía buscando alguna cosa para decir.

No tenía nada.

Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Sabes... es un poco tonto esconderse en el lugar que alguien te dice que es su _escondite_ favorito.

Grace giró el rostro apenas y su expresión le hizo añicos el corazón. Los ojos rojizos le hablaron de lágrimas que no había derramado —las mismas lágrimas que él había escuchando en su mensaje— y sus manos se aferraron al borde del muro en el que estaba sentada, como si estuviese tratando de evitar abrazarse a sí misma. Era terrible que pudiese reconocer esa mirada en los ojos de su niña porque siempre, siempre había deseado evitarle todo lo malo que pudiese pasar.

Odiaba fallarle. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no era la primera vez. Ni sería la última.

Danny abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí, monito.

No había estado preparado para que Grace se moviera tan rápido, empujándose con su brazos hacia atrás para correr a abrazarlo, abandonándose como solía hacerlo cuando no era más que una niña pequeña que despertaba de una pesadilla y no sintiéndose tan diferente como entonces.

 _Frágil_ , vulnerable y pequeña. Casi como se había sentido cuando la tuvo en brazos por primera vez.

Danny le besó la frente cuando vio que empezaba a temblar, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había estado guardando todas esas lágrimas. Murmuró algunas palabras de consuelo contra su pelo, no muy seguro si estaba escuchándolo.

—Todo va a estar bien, monito —le dijo una y otra vez como un mantra.

Se quedaron allí hasta que Grace dejó de llorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Grace una vez que Danny estacionó el auto frente a la puerta de su casa. Nunca había muy bajas temperaturas en la isla pero la noche había caído ya y Danny tenía que volver al mundo real, ponerse en contacto con Rachel y necesitaba pensar en lo que harían a continuación. Y hablar con Grace, en serio.

No sabía con qué empezar.

—No estoy enojado —dijo, mansamente.

Grace se mordió el labio. Su mirada se fijó en el juego nervioso de los dedos sobre su regazo.

Danny decidió que la sinceridad sería mejor.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado. —La mirada de Grace se disparó con urgencia hacia su cara y Danny extendió sus manos para tomar las de ella en un gesto de _confort_ —. Estoy decepcionado con la idea de que hayas escapado de la escuela y hayas robado ese auto y casi me hayas dado un infarto antes de decirnos lo que estaba pasando.

Se relajó toda su postura nerviosa. Danny aún no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el elefante en la habitación.

—No sabía cómo hacer —dijo Grace—. Mamá y yo- mamá y yo no hablamos como antes. Y hace poco fue lo del disparo y después el tío Steve se fue. No quería- no sabía cómo, Danno.

—Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

Grace no parecía convencida.

—Pero... Necesito que me cuentes la historia, monito. No tienes que hacerlo ahora —apretó sus manos, sintiéndose fuera de profundidad por completo—. Primero vamos adentro. Vamos a hablar con tu mamá y arreglar algunas cosas. Mañana iremos a ir al médico.

—No quiero- no sé si...

—Vamos a ir al médico para controlar que estés bien —Danny no estaba seguro si podía pensar en el resto. Lo único que sabía era que la salud de Grace y su bienestar era lo primordial—. No es una discusión. Vamos a ir al médico. Haremos los análisis pertinentes. Tienes que estar segura de esto, monito.

La cara de Grace se ensombreció.

—Estoy bastante segura de que es así. Hice dos pruebas de embarazo.

La voz era pequeña mientras se confesaba y estaba esquivando sus ojos otra vez.

—Nahele y Lucy, ¿cierto?

Grace levantó la mirada de nuevo, su expresión llena de culpa.

—No te enojes con ellos —dijo sin detenerse ni un segundo—. Les hice prometer que no te dirían nada, que yo hablaría contigo... Les dije-

Danny esperó.

—¿Y por eso lo de escaparte del colegio?

Había un gesto agrio y testarudo en su rostro que a Danny le recordaba tanto a una joven Rachel que sentía que estaba volviendo el tiempo hacia atrás.

—Necesitaba pensar.

—Lo sé —dijo, manteniendo su voz apacible—. Pero es lo que es.

—¿Vas a castigarme?

—Hasta que tengas cien años.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa y Danny lo tomó como un triunfo.

Todavía tenían mucho de que hablar pero Grace era su hija y era una Williams, por lo que él sabía cómo funcionaba su mente.

—Vamos. Tenemos que llamar a tu mamá.

No le sorprendió, en absoluto, ver que Eric y Nahele estaban en la puerta de la casa, esperándolos. El primero estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y el segundo todavía llevaba su delantal de Kamekona. Danny espero a que Grace bajase del auto para pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros y darle un beso en la sien. Ella se arrodilló para saludar a Eddie cuando el perro los alcanzó a medio camino.

Pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de Nahele cuando Danny les sonrió con cansancio.

Agradecía que estuviesen allí.

—¿Por qué están aquí afuera? —preguntó. Siempre dejaba una llave de repuesto para sus conocidos. Eric sabía adónde estaba.

—Recién llevé a pasear a Eddie —comentó Nahele—. Detective, yo...

—Grace me dijo que te hizo prometer que no dirías nada —le cortó. Un brillo de reconocimiento atravesó la cara de Eric y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable al más joven. Nahele se veía tan culpable como el día que lo encontró hablando con Lucy—. Y lo entiendo. Sé que me habrías dicho lo que pasaba si hubieses pensando que ella no lo haría.

—Dijo que quería un poco de tiempo para pensarlo cuando Lucy y yo tratamos de convencerla que tenía que hablar —confirmó. Su expresión contrita todavía persistía y era parecida a la cara de culpa de Steve en sus peores momentos. Muy, muy parecida—. Lo siento.

—La ayudaste cuando lo necesitaba. Eso es lo que hacemos por nuestros hermanos, ¿no? —Danny sabía bastante sobre eso—. Aunque no nos gusten sus decisiones, igual los ayudamos.

Nahele abrió los ojos en una expresión de sincera timidez pero la cara de Eric volvió a aclararse, como si supiera con exactitud de lo que él estaba hablando. Probablemente lo hacía. Ignorándolos, su sobrino se adelantó para recibir a Grace con un abrazo y un regaño, mientras que Danny le tocaba el hombro a Nahele.

—Sé que ella es importante para ti.

—Lo es —asintió, todo solemnidad. Era imposible negar la influencia de Steve en la expresión seria, la determinación férrea en los ojos de Nahele—. Pero sí, le habría dicho si creía que ella no lo haría. Necesitaba- ella va a necesitarnos mucho.

 _«Palabras más ciertas...»_

—Me alegra que te haya tenido. Pero la próxima vez no dejes que quiera darme un infarto. Mi corazón no es lo que era.

Nahele dio una mirada tan férrea que era tan familiar que algo le apretó en el pecho.

—No bromees con eso, Danno —La protesta fue tan efusiva como espontánea, a juzgar por la conmoción pura que apareció en su rostro—. Lo siento, detective. Sé que no te gusta que te llamen-

Fue agradable ver que Nahele se había relajado cuando Danny le sonrió, cortando su balbuceo.

—No me has escuchado quejarme, ¿o sí? —Las voces de Grace y Eric se estaban haciendo más claras por lo que ya debían estar cerca de ellos—. Vamos adentro, deben tener hambre. Voy a preparar algo.

—¿Está bien que me quede? —preguntó Nahele, pareciendo desgarrado entre la espera de una negativa y el deseo de una respuesta positiva. A veces, lo único que quería era tener en _realidad_ una máquina para viajar en el tiempo y corregir lo que había salido mal, arreglar el daño que se había hecho contra las personas que más quería.

Desde luego él no podía hacer eso. Trabajaba con lo que tenía.

—¿Si está- por supuesto que está bien. Te quedarás y me ayudarás a cocinar —afirmó. Tomó nota, otra vez, del emblemático y distintivo atuendo de Nahele—. ¿Te saliste de lo de Kamekona para venir?

Su expresión se cubrió con una ligera timidez. —Tuve que hacerlo cuando Eric me dijo que Grace se había ido. Estaba su primo.

—Entonces vamos a llamar a nuestro amigo y decirle que estás bien.

Tenía que ver cómo iba el caso que llegó a Five-0 además. Le gustaría poder estar en varios lugares a la vez. Y tampoco podía hacer eso.

—¿Y el comandante?

—No ha vuelto a llamar —dijo Danny, en tono de disculpa.

Nahele suspiró.

—Sé que está bien —aclaró, antes que pudiera decir algo más. Su voz estaba algo apagada—. Es solo que me preocupo cuando se va tantos días. Especialmente después de... bueno, ya sabes.

 _«¿No era esa la historia de su vida desde que había conocido a Steve, ocho años atrás?»_

Se rio entre sus dientes.

—Te aseguro que estará aquí antes de que lo esperemos —comentó, dándole un apretón en su hombro—. Se reirá cuando sepa que nos preocupamos y volverá todo a la normalidad.

Excepto que no sería tan fácil esta vez.

 _Su_ Grace estaba embarazada.

—¿Danno? —La voz de su hija rompió la línea de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió, automáticamente. Enfocó su mirada en el rostro angustiado de su pequeña—. Tú vas a llamar a tu madre y vas a hablar con ella. Y de verdad _hablarás_ con ella.

—Está bien.

—Vas a llamar a Kamekona y le dirás que te excuse por haberte escapado —le dijo a Nahele. Grace le lanzó una mirada de disculpa—. Dile que te vas a quedar aquí por ahora.

—Sí —acordó, con asombrosa rapidez.

Eric parpadeó cuando vio a los más jóvenes entrar a la casa, inmersos en sus tareas asignadas.

—Vaya, tío D, los tienes controlados. Eso es-

—Tú. —Le tocó el pecho para cortar lo que estaba diciendo, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver cumplido el efecto deseado—. Vas a llamar a Tani.

Mejor no comunicarse con Lou por el momento. Danny no estaba seguro si podría reaccionar bien hablando con él hasta no saber toda la historia de Grace y Will.

—¿Voy a llamar a Tani?

—Vas a llamar a Tani —repitió—. Y le preguntarás por el caso que llegó hoy.

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron cómicamente, como si se hubiese olvidado que habían recibido un caso o que no lo hubiese sabido. Enseguida, su sonrisa vaciló y su expresión se volvió seria.

—Lo haré.

Danny vio que sacaba su celular y también se metía en la casa para poder hacer la llamada. Eddie se quedó quieto, delante de él, como si también estuviese esperando una orden. No le sorprendería. El perro era inteligente. Inquietante y terriblemente inteligente.

—No tengo nada para ti, amigo —se disculpó Danny, rascándole las orejas—. A menos que quieras ayudarme en la cocina.

Se ganó un ladrido como respuesta y sonrió.

Cuando sintió que el celular empezaba a sonar, ya estaba presintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

¿Cuántas crisis se podían tener en un día?

La foto de Steve, una que le había tomado Grace y en la que estaba con una cara graciosa, apareció en su pantalla. Por un segundo, estuvo tentado a responder y decirle lo que había pasado —como siempre hacía cuando tenía algún problema— pero estaba casi seguro que si le contestaba, posiblemente diría algo estúpido. Como pedirle que volviera a casa. Como pedirle que dejara a Joe abandonado y volviese pronto.

No podía escuchar a Steve decirle que no podía volver.

Rechazó la llamada.

No era como si Steve no pudiera llamar a Lou o a Tani para ponerse al día con lo que estaba pasando. Eddie lo estaba mirando con ojos astutos, como si supiera lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sin preocuparse de sonar un poco a la defensiva. Lo más preocupante sería el estar hablando con un perro, en todo caso, pero Danny tenía la firme creencia que había animales con más empatía que muchas personas—. Él tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Vamos a cocinar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Eric fue a buscarlo en la cocina, no mucho después.

—Tani quiere hablar contigo —le dijo y presionó el botón del altavoz.

—Hola, novata —saludó.

—Eric dijo que Grace apareció.

Era una pregunta y a la vez no. Danny sintió una punzada de agradecimiento a su equipo.

—Está bien —respondió. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Eric—. Tenemos algunas cosas que resolver.

—Eso suena críptico. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella no tenía idea.

—No, por ahora. ¿Mañana, quizá? ¿Puedes quedarte con Eddie?

—Puedo ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, si necesitas el espacio —le respondió ella. El tono parecía demasiado templado para ella. Forzado—. El caso está prácticamente resuelto.

—¿Prácticamente?

—Tuvimos una confesión —dijo Tani, sonando un poco agitada—. Fue bastante gráfico.

Tal vez ella necesitaba un poco de compañía y con Junior lejos...

Danny no solía pensar en ellos como los había visto en sus sueños alucinatorios pero también entendía por qué estaban siendo tan bueno el uno con el otro. Era el compañerismo y la mutua comprensión, la idea que había dado base a su relación con Steve hacía tantos años. Tani y Junior terminarían siendo excelentes compañeros.

—¿Necesitas compañía? —dudó, sin preámbulos.

—Creo que ya tienes suficiente en tu plato con Grace —opinó Tani, pero podía escuchar la duda en su tono.

—Grace y yo tenemos cosas que resolver —dijo, porque era cierto—. Pero Eric y Nahele están aquí, novata. Podemos cenar juntos. Ni Grace ni yo iremos a ninguna parte. Puedes cenar con nosotros y después te llevas a Eddie. Tendrás que venir a buscarlo de todas formas.

El perro movió la cabeza en el sonido de su nombre y Danny sonrió.

—Eso sería agradable —comentó Tani. Danny sabía que el caso debía ser bastante malo para que ella sonase tan abatida—. No discutiremos nada en la cena, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Danny no pensaba forzar a Grace a hablar de lo que había pasado delante de nadie. No obstante, quizá Tani necesitaba un oído.

—Pero si necesitas hablar del caso, puedes venir ahora que recién estoy empezando con la comida. Trae alguna bebida, es lo único que podrías hacer en forma de agradecimiento.

—¿Cerveza?

—Ni se te ocurra.

Se rio. —Gracias, Danny.

Eric tomó su teléfono, previsiblemente para terminar la llamada. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sabes del caso? —le preguntó a Eric.

—Fue un doble homicidio. Una chica asesinó a su hermanastro y a su madre —respondió él—. No conozco los pormenores. El jefe de laboratorio se estaba ocupando de ello cuando volví. ¿Tío D?

—¿Qué?

—No deberías hacerte responsable de los problemas del mundo entero —dijo, tan serio como nunca lo había visto.

—No estoy haciéndome responsable de nada —le discutió.

Tani no habría tenido que enfrentarse a un caso sola si él hubiera estado allí. Claro que Lou había estado allí, pero ni Junior ni Steve ni Danny estaban disponibles por lo que había estado haciendo no solo el trabajo principal sino que estaría supervisando cada particularidad existente. No podía estar pendiente de todo. Y quizá incluso había tenido su propia sacudida sobre el caso.

Las historias familiares tocaban fibras sensibles en todo el equipo, de algún modo u otro.

—Lo que Grace me preguntó, lo que me preguntó el otro día, fue sobre cuándo mi mamá quedó embarazada —dijo en voz baja, la pregunta clara en sus ojos.

Danny se detuvo, demasiado consternado por la memoria como para pensar en que así estaba dándole una confirmación. Estaba casi seguro que las únicas personas con las que ella había hablado hasta el momento había sido Lucy, Nahele y él. No estaba seguro si le diría algo a Rachel por teléfono y no le preguntaría hasta que estuvieran solos.

—Eric...

—Eso explicaría la reacción a lo que le dije, ¿sabes? Mamá quedó embarazada muy chica también.

Stella había tenido a Eric también en la adolescencia pero las circunstancias habían sido tan distintas que Danny no se había parado a compararlas en ningún momento.

—Debí haber sabido que contarle no era buena idea.

—Son cosas diferentes, Eric —le dijo Danny en voz baja—. Tu mamá la pasó bastante mal.

—Ella siempre dice que la ayudaste mucho. Por eso estaba tan feliz cuando aceptaste y me trajiste a Hawái —comentó—. No estaba tomando buenas decisiones entonces.

Danny no lo culpaba.

—Las personas no controlan de quiénes se enamoran. Tu mamá se enamoró y salió mal, pero entonces te tuvo a ti —No había considerado que el asunto removería tantas cosas del pasado, del de Stella y del de Eric, pero ahora la actitud de Grace tomaba otra dimensión—. Creo que fue una bendición en el largo camino.

Eric sonrió apenas.

—Gracias, tío D.

Eddie ladeó la cabeza, las orejas alzadas en alerta.

—Creo que escuchó a Tani —dijo Danny, sonriendo—. Ve a abrir la puerta.

Eric saludó con el brazo incorrecto y se fue. Danny sacudió la cabeza en sus payasadas y parpadeó cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz para comprobar quién era.

Dejó que la llamada fuera al buzón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Quieres que los lleve alguna parte?

Tani lo había seguido hasta la cocina, ayudándole a juntar los trastos. Había sido una cena animada porque Eric se había esforzado en ello y Danny no podía estar más agradecido por ver que tanto Nahele como Tani se habían envuelto en una conversación animada. No había quitado los ojos de Grace. Su hija, a pesar que había sonreído y participado de la charla, había estado entendiblemente taciturna.

—¿Qué?

—Durante la cena parecía que la única razón por la que Grace no estaba pegada a ti es porque tenía compañía —comentó Tani—. Y parecía que solo estabas pendiente de ella.

Danny parpadeó.

—Eric iba a tomar mi auto para llevar a Nahele a casa así podías llevarte a Eddie tranquila.

También había tenido que ocuparse del auto que Grace había tomado prestado. Le pertenecía a la hermana mayor de Lucy, Natalie, que estaba de vacaciones. Danny decidió que no volvería a permitir que Grace tuviera clases de manejo por un largo, largo tiempo.

—Puedo llevarlos —se ofreció ella.

—Me harías un favor.

Tani sonrió un poco.

—Me haría bien algo de compañía por un rato más —confesó—. Es un poco egoísta de mi parte.

—Está bien reconocer que necesitamos ayuda a veces, novata.

Tani alzó una ceja.

—¿Es por eso que no has estado respondiendo tu teléfono?

—¿Qué?

—No te he visto contestar tu teléfono desde que llegué. Hiciste que Eric me llamara en lugar de llamarme.

¿Es que era tan obvio?

Danny le dio su mejor mirada impasible. Había una razón por lo que era tan bueno jugando al póker, sabía cómo poner una mejor expresión en blanco de lo que Steven podría.

—Demasiadas crisis por un día —dijo—. Necesitaba evitar llamadas por un tiempo.

—¿Evitar llamadas? —dudó, suspicaz como estaba demostrando ser en todo aspecto—. ¿O evitar a alguien en particular?

—Tendría que saber quién iba a llamarme si quisiera evitar a alguien —respondió—. Me interesa más evitar _todas_ las llamadas.

Tani entornó los ojos por un momento.

—Está bien aceptar que necesitamos ayuda a veces —dijo, arrojándole su propio discurso en respuesta tranquila—. Puedes ignorarme si quieres, pero tengo que decirte esto: llámame si me necesitas.

—Gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Se fueron todos? —preguntó Grace cuando Danny fue a buscarla a su cuarto. Se había puesto su pijama y se veía mucho menos angustiada de lo que había estado durante la tarde.

—Se fueron todos. ¿Hablaste con tu mamá?

—Nos gritamos un poco por teléfono —confesó. Danny resopló porque, sí, claramente eran madre e hija—. Pero le dije que me quedaría aquí y aceptó esperar a mañana para hablar conmigo. Quería que habláramos cara a cara.

—Sé que no están pasando un buen momento pero ella es tu mamá y te quiere. Está haciendo el esfuerzo.

Estaba seguro que él también quería gritar varias cosas pero siempre había hecho un esfuerzo consciente para no alzarle la voz ni a Grace ni a Charlie. Era también una de las razones por las que ella acudía a él antes que a Rachel. Los dos eran temperamentales, sí, pero Danny nunca dejaba que ese borde de su personalidad tocase a sus hijos. Era una de las razones por las que le gritaba tanto a Steven. Y porque _él_ sabía eso, Danny era la única persona que tenía permitido gritarle.

Grace se enderezó en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas. Danny se inclinó hacia adelante para tocarle la mejilla con su nariz en un gesto que había hecho mucho cuando era niña. Se ganó una sonrisa tibia de su hija y lo consideró una victoria.

No sabía qué más podía hacer en ese campo, Rachel y Grace deberían resolverlo, por lo que dejó el tema aún lado, en pausa.

—¿Quieres contarme la historia?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella, sonando un poco molesta. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su cara, insistentes—. Sé que odias la idea que tenga el concepto de lo que significa «sexo»

—No te hagas la listilla con tu viejo —dijo Danny. Presionó su índice contra su rostro esta vez—. Y por supuesto que quiero saber. Soy tu padre y quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo, incluso las cosas que no me gustan.

—Lo siento, Danno.

—Sé que esto es un tema difícil para ti. Es difícil para mí, monito. No te voy a mentir. Pero estamos juntos en esto, tú y yo. —Bueno, eso podría haber sido en un principio, cuando recién habían llegado. La lista de personas se había extendido muchísimo en esos años—. Y también tienes a tu mamá. Al tío Steve. A tu familia en Jersey, tu _ohana_ aquí _._ Y a Nahele y Lucy, aparentemente.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Grace alcanzó sus ojos.

—Son muchas personas.

—Son muchísimas personas y todas ellas te quieren.

Se quedó en silencio durante un momento muy largo.

—Tengo miedo, Danno.

Oh, cariño.

De algún modo terminó con sus brazos alrededor de Grace y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho. En constante ocurrencia durante el día, todas las veces en las que había consolado a su hija cuando era pequeña se le atravesaron en los pensamientos y esa no era una excepción.

Le acarició el pelo.

—Nos estábamos cuidando —dijo Grace, aprovechando que no tenía que mirarlo a la cara. Danny trató de guardar toda la incomodidad que estaba trepando por su estómago. No le interesaba conocer los detalles, con toda honestidad. Por otro lado, era un alivio saber que no había sido un descuido.

—Los preservativos no son cien por ciento efectivos —dijo, sin pensar.

Contempló la idea de dispararse a sí mismo y tardó en darse cuenta que su comentario fue recibido en silencio.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Esperaba que no tengamos que hacerlo. Es un tema del que realmente, _realmente_ prefiero ser ignorante —Grace se rio un poco, todavía negándose a mirarlo—. Pero, monito, si necesitas hablar de esto, haremos el esfuerzo.

—Extraño a la tía Kono.

—En este momento, yo también la extraño.

Grace resopló, la diversión se filtró en el sonido.

—Tengo una pregunta, monito.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué Will no sabe nada de esto? —preguntó, en voz baja. Esa era, con casi total certeza, la única razón por la que Lou Grover y su familia no estaban en la puerta de Danny, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando junto con él. Grace se tensó en sus brazos—. ¿Grace?

—No quiero hablar de Will.

—¿Por qué no?

Grace volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Es tu mejor amigo —dijo Danny—. Él piensa en ti como su mejor amiga. Debe haber una razón por la que no está aquí.

Otra pausa dolorosa. Apretó los brazos alrededor de ella, sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

—Cuando le dije... cuando le dije que tenía miedo de estar embarazada me dijo que- que era mi decisión. Dijo que había algunas cosas que podíamos hacer.

Grace se alejó un poco para ver su cara.

—No te enojes con él, Danno —lo defendió y su cara se veía tan dolida que Danny no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que debería estar sintiendo. ¿Podía culpar a un niño de 16 años por no saber cómo reaccionar cuando su novia le decía que podía estar embarazada? ¿Pero eso justificaba que Grace haya tenido que decidirlo y enfrentarlo sola?—. No es diferente a lo que yo pensé al principio.

Danny no estaba preparado para esta conversación. Pero, el tema era, Grace tampoco _debería_ tener que estar enfrentando esas decisiones y preocupaciones.

Mucho menos sola _._

—¿Pensaste?

Grace asintió.

—Entonces me llamó Eric. Era por una tontería para mi cumpleaños. Pero luego pensé... en algo que una vez escuché que le decías a la tía Stella. En que Eric nunca habla de su papá y le pregunté por eso —Grace se mordió el labio. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas otra vez y Danny tuvo que parpadear varias veces en respuesta al escozor en sus propios ojos—. Si tía Stella hubiese decidido abortar, Eric no estaría aquí. No pude decirle.

— _Jesús_ , Grace.

—Le dije a Will que estaba bien y no volvimos a hablar de ello —Había una mueca permanente en su cara—. Pero no estaba bien y cuando me quedé en casa de Lucy empecé a sentirme mal. Se lo tuve que decir... Y luego hablamos con Nahele-

—Supongo que por eso Lucy estaba yendo a verlo a Nahele.

—Ella estaba segura que no la habías reconocido. Me dijo que se apuró para que no la vieras.

—Supongo que le dijiste que eso la hizo más sospechosa —Danny buscó las palabras cuidadosamente mientras el silencio los envolvía—. Odio que no me hayas dicho esto, Grace. Que hayas pasado por eso sola.

—Te lo iba a decir —insistió. Era algo que ya le había dicho antes—. Pero tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

¿Podía ser peor _padre_?

—De decepcionarte —aclaró, sus ojos tan tristes y oscuros que Danny sintió que podía romperse.

—¿Decepcionarme? ¿Me has visto, Grace? _Sabes_ que no soy ejemplar. Has visto los errores que hice en estos años y soy mucho mayor que tú. Nada de lo que hicieras podría decepcionarme... bueno hay algunas excepciones allí —comentó, solo para sacarle una sonrisa. Fue un alivio ver el gesto tranquilo en el rostro de su niña—. Tú y Charlie son las personas más importantes de mi vida. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, monito. Siempre has sido muy valiente.

—No me siento muy valiente.

—Eso es porque no tienes los mismos años que yo —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Pero te aseguro, con toda la seguridad que puedo tener, que lo eres. Primero hablaremos con los doctores y haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer pero te prometo, Grace, que voy a estar contigo durante todo el camino. Vamos a estar bien. _Vamos a estar bien._

Grace se aferró a sus brazos otra vez.

—Te quiero, Danno.

—Y yo a ti, monito.


	6. Chapter 6

**"No estoy perdido, solo estoy vagando."**

* * *

 _Mayo 20, 2018._

—No entiendo cómo puedes cocinar tan bien y quemar unas tostadas, Danno.

Dejó el pan quemado sobre el plato, el contraste entre el fondo blanco y el negro arrancándole una sonrisa. —Te lo aseguro, es un don.

Grace se rio mientras le daba un sorbo a su _capuccino_. Ciertamente, pese a que las tostadas resaltaban contra la blancura del plato, ninguno de ellos desperdiciaba la comida y los panqueques estaban más que bien por lo que podían compensar.

—¿Dijiste que tu mamá y Charlie estarían aquí en el desayuno?

—Sí. —Grace hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas a dejar que hable sola con mamá?

—Creo que lo mejor es que ustedes hablen sin que yo esté allí —dijo él, aunque la decisión no había sido tan fácil como sonaba. Quería que ellas pudiesen arreglar las cosas sin que él fuese el interventor para que no lo asocien directamente pero quería poder resolver los problemas para que ellas estuviesen bien pronto, a la vez—. Tienen que ser sinceras y no ayudará si estoy allí tratando de mediar algo que no debo.

Grace dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Danny sonrió, como hacía cada vez que veía el dibujo sobre la porcelana. Era el boceto de un mono con la frase _«Clever Monkey»_. Resumía tanto lo que era su niña, tan cerca de la infancia y tan cerca de la adultez al mismo tiempo.

—No sé cómo decírselo.

—Prueba con decirle lo que me dijiste a mí.

—¿Quieres que le mande un audio al celular?

—No sé a quién saliste tan sarcástica —opinó. Grace soltó una carcajada—. Esa debe ser influencia de Steve.

—Hablando del tío Steve —Grace bajó un poco el volumen de su voz antes de volver a hablar, como temiendo develar un secreto a oídos curiosos—. ¿Crees que volverá pronto a casa?

Danny sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho.

Probablemente había una buena dosis de culpa por haber ignorando su teléfono y las llamadas de Steve, pero no era suficiente para ir a buscar el móvil y fijarse cuántas veces había ignorado a su mejor amigo. Era cobarde pero… ¿Quién más que él iba a saberlo?

Podría inventar una excusa para cuando alguien más le preguntase. Cuando Steven volviese.

Pero no podía mentirle a Grace.

—Seguro que sí. Ya sabes cómo son las fechas con las misiones de tu tío Steve.

—¿No estás preocupado? —Los ojos de Grace permanecieron, insistentes, en su cara.

—Siempre estoy preocupado, monito. —Se encogió de hombros, esperando que no pareciera tan forzado como sentía que era—. Puedo vivir con eso.

Grace todavía se veía dudosa. Lo miró por un tiempo que fue excepcionalmente incómodo. Al final, su expresión se asentó en una mirada decidida.

—Papá. —Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba solamente así por lo que toda su atención se enfocó en ella—. Te escuché hablando con mamá sobre el tío Steve.

Tardó un momento en entender exactamente a lo que se refería. La miró sin decir nada, obligándose a permanecer totalmente inmóvil.

—¿Escuchaste?

—El día de la madre. Estaba yendo a buscarte porque la abuela había pedido hablar contigo y ustedes... ustedes estaban hablando del pasado, de su relación y luego del tío Steve. Sé que no debí quedarme escuchando... pero no pude evitarlo.

—Grace.

No podía hablar de eso con su hija. Había demasiadas cosas sucediendo como para tener que tocar también _ese_ tema.

—Solo... quiero que seas feliz, Danno. Si el tío Steve puede hacerte feliz, ¿no crees que deberías intentarlo al menos?

—Grace —repitió, más firme esta vez.

—Tenía que decirte eso —dijo apresuradamente, los ojos grandes y abiertos—. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Danny inhaló profundamente.

—No quiero arruinar mi relación con Steve, monito. Estamos bien ahora. Tuvimos nuestros momentos malos hace un par de años pero estamos bien ahora.

—Antes del trasplante estaban peleando mucho, lo sé.

—Sí, bueno. Estamos mucho mejor que entonces.

—Pero no eres feliz.

Steve pensaba que esa configuración particular no estaba en su ADN —lo había dicho años atrás pero Danny no había estado exactamente en contra y a veces, sinceramente, no veía otra explicación. Había sido una de las raras veces en las que le había dado la razón abiertamente.

No podía decirle eso a su hija.

—Estoy bien.

Grace se le quedó mirando por otro largo momento.

—Si creyeras que _puedes_ hacer feliz al tío Steve, sería diferente.

Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Sería diferente —insistió Grace, férrea. Danny no sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero al mirarla. Lógicamente sabía que Grace no tenía rasgos de él, o tal vez sí que los tenía. Steve había sido parte de su vida lo suficiente como para influir en ella—. Lo intentarías todo. Sería cómo cuando te mudaste aquí para estar conmigo y seguiste adelante al juicio de custodia para que podamos quedarnos aquí cuando te dije que no quería irme. Intentaste todo para quedarte conmigo y no importaba dónde tenías que quedarte y el tiempo que no podías verme.

—No iba a poder vivir sin ti —le dijo. Nunca le había costado decirle esas cosas a Grace porque sabía que su tiempo con ella era precioso y delicado. Tampoco le costaba abrirse con Charlie, por razones muy parecidas y muy diferentes.

Steve era otro asunto totalmente distinto.

Seguía sin poder explicarle todo eso a Grace.

—Por eso creo que si alguien puede mostrarle al tío Steve que él puede ser feliz eres tú, Danno —Fiel a la familia, ella no iba a detenerse hasta hacer su punto. Hizo una pausa, Danny imaginó, buscando las palabras—. Nunca lo veo ser como es cuando está con nosotros en ningún otro lado.

—Te quiere muchísimo y a Charlie también.

Grace le dio una _mirada_. —Y a ti.

—Y a mí, sí. Desde luego.

Grace sacudió la cabeza luciendo mucho mayor, eones mayor, a lo que era en verdad y Danny sintió que algo le apretaba la garganta.

Su niña mujer.

—Voy a cambiarme antes que llegue mamá —señaló su pijama.

—Tú piensa en lo que yo te dije —rebatió, amablemente—. Cuando venga tu mamá, déjala hablar también.

—Lo haré —Pausó—. Pero piensa en lo que yo te dije.

Cómo si pudiera pensar en otra cosa ahora.

—Ve a cambiarte. Voy a prepararle algunos panqueques a tu hermano por si acaso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Charlie corrió hacia él, como solía hacer desde que empezó a tener más confianza en su relación y Danny abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Había tomado fiebre por la gripe estomacal que Rachel había anticipado un par de días antes, pero tan rápido como había llegado se había ido y parecía estar mucho mejor. Por suerte. Charlie ya había pasado una buena cuota de su tiempo alrededor de hospitales.

—¡Danno! —La alegría en su voz lo hacía sonreír cada vez—. ¡Ya sé lo que quiero para mí cumpleaños!

Pestañeó, la sonrisa estiró sus labios anticipadamente. Era un saludo tan típicamente infantil que no podía ser diferente.

—Dime.

—Quiero un hurón.

—¿Un hurón? ¿Qué? ¿Eddie ya no es suficiente para ti?

—Grace me dijo que le regalaste un perro y Eddie no vive con nosotros.

—¿Y por eso quieres un _hurón_?

Sus niños tenían las mejores ocurrencias, eso sin duda. Miró a Rachel, que se había tomado su tiempo para alcanzar al feliz niño de seis, para señalar lo excéntrico de su hijo.

Encontró que ella simplemente le sonreía, con ese gesto suave que Danny no sabía definir. Que no estaba seguro de querer definir.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Danny, preguntándose si terminaría encontrando una solución menos tajante que una negativa—. Pero todavía falta bastante para tu cumpleaños. Y ya sabes lo que dijimos de eso. La escuela es primero.

Charlie no pareció desanimarse ni un ápice. Podría querer un hurón con tanta desesperación que haría el esfuerzo, claro, pero había un largo trecho. Danny no estaba seguro si un hurón y un bebé coincidían en su futuro.

Un bebé.

 _Jesús_.

Iba a ser abuelo.

—¿Eddie está en casa?

—Se fue a la casa de Tani. Ella quería un poco de compañía.

Charlie hizo un gesto de angustia. Dios. _Ese niño_. Danny amaba a ese niño tanto que no podía creer lo mucho que se había perdido.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y empiezas a armar la pista de carrera? —preguntó—. Iré en un minuto, quiero hablar con tu mamá primero.

Charlie asintió, saltando fuera del círculo de sus brazos. Corrió escaleras arriba, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Rachel lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no hubo señales de su presencia.

—Me alegro que hayas hecho que Grace me llame ayer —dijo. Danny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella hizo un gesto con su mano—. No te molestes en negarlo. Me lo dijo.

—Sabía que estabas preocupada.

La mirada de Rachel se centró en su cara, atenta.

—¿Es grave, Danny? Grace nunca había reaccionado así antes.

Él miró hacia las escaleras antes de acercarse un paso. —No me hagas esa pregunta, Rach. Le dije que iba a dejar que ustedes hablasen.

La decepción era tan clara como el día en el rostro de su ex esposa.

—No habla conmigo.

—¿La escuchas?

Rachel pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿La escuchas cuando te habla? —Volvió a preguntar, sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en aguas pantanosas—. ¿Lo que dice y lo que _no_?

Rachel, que generalmente no sabía cómo reaccionar en principio cuando Danny hablaba sobre sus hijos con ella, cruzó los brazos. Una defensa, un escudo.

—Si estás diciendo que soy una mala madre...

—No, Rachel, no. Pero la comunicación no es nuestro fuerte. Ni el tuyo ni el mío. Me cuesta hablar con ella a veces.

Se relajó su postura. —Pero siempre la escuchas.

—Es tan terca como tú —le dijo él—. Todavía recuerdo lo que nosotros dos éramos en nuestros peores momentos. Creo que puedes ver el parecido.

—Por mucho tiempo fuiste la única persona que sacaba lo peor de mí.

—Grace no saca lo peor de ti. Te está probando, como hacen los adolescentes con sus padres. Sé que es más dura contigo que conmigo, pero es lo que es. Te quiere mucho.

—Lo sé —dijo Rachel, en voz baja. La tristeza era pesada en sus ojos, nubes de tormenta—. He estado hablando en terapia sobre esto.

—Déjala que hable y escúchala.

Rachel se quedó mirándolo por un minuto, su expresión tan parecida a la que había tenido esa mañana Grace que era innegable el parecido.

—Nunca pensé que tendrías que mediar entre nosotras.

Danny soltó un bufido.

—Ya somos dos.

Como siempre que sonreía, ella conseguía verse diez años más joven.

—Gracias, Danny.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Solo… Habla con Grace —Hizo un gesto hacia el interior—. Voy a estar con Charlie. Después vamos a tener que sentarnos a hablar los tres.

También tendrían que tomar algunas decisiones. Quizá debería llamar a la doctora de cabecera para adelantar algunas cosas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rachel y Grace se habían encerrado en el cuarto por una buena media hora cuando Danny recibió un mensaje de alerta. Steve había insistido en mantener el edificio del restaurante seguro y Danny había cedido después de la primera vez que encontraron la falta de herramientas. Era un proyecto que guardaba con celo y por ello, quizá, sintió una punzada de pena en el destino que podría pensar para esa idea.

Decidió que necesitaba, de verdad, un par de manos extra.

13:45 p.m. **[Mensaje enviado]** _¿Te importaría vigilar a Charlie por un rato? Rachel está con Grace y tengo que dar una vuelta por el restaurante._

13:46 p.m. **[Mensaje recibido]** _No hay problema, tío D._

—¿Quieres ir a ver a E-train, amigo? Danno tiene que salir por un rato.

Charlie levantó la mirada del auto de carreras.

—¿Podemos pasar a ver a Nahele también?

Danny aún no entendía la fascinación de Charlie con Nahele, pero era dulce de todas formas.

—Eso se lo preguntas a tu primo —le dijo—. Vamos, después le diremos a Tani que nos deje pasear a Eddie por un rato.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había sido una tontería pensar que el restaurante estaría listo, considerando los imprevistos que tuvieron en el proyecto, pero la idea todavía era un poco desalentadora cuando se encontró en la soledad del ambiente vacío. Quizá más aún para él, que _realmente_ había tenido esperanzas de que fuese distinto. Cuando Steven volviese tendría que decirle que deberían cancelar el proyecto y le pediría disculpas por arrastrarlo con él a una idea que ni siquiera le había entusiasmado por completo. Había sido un sueño condenado al fracaso, como se habían encargado de decirle más de una vez.

Tenía que empezar a pensar que habría alguien nuevo en su familia pronto, que habría muchos cambios y simplemente no quería ahogarse con tantas cosas en el futuro inmediato. Danny había tenido confianza en el proyecto —no tenía un título en economía para nada— pero todos los problemas del inicio habían tenido su precio y ahora tenía que planificar algo nuevo.

Mejor.

Con más futuro.

Un toque repentino en su hombro lo hizo saltar y la mirada apenada de Steven, si un tanto sorprendida, lo desconcertó. Parpadeó varias veces, sin saber si estaba alucinando o no.

—Allí estás, compañero —dijo, con una sonrisa cansada. Se veía en su mayoría bien pero no descartaría que estuviese ocultando alguna herida. Algunos viejos cortes, huellas contra su piel, marcaban su rostro y Danny quería borrar su existencia por completo—. Llevo tratando de llamar tu atención un buen rato.

Danny se preguntó exactamente cuánto tiempo. Steven sería capaz de decirle pero no quería estar seguro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Trató de no leer la expresión de Steve, pero fue difícil. Parecía dolido.

—¿Te refieres aquí, en el restaurante, o aquí, en Hawai'i?

Danny frunció el ceño.

—Ambas, la segunda —Tenía sentido, a final de cuentas, que haya acudido al restaurante por la misma razón que Danny—. ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_? Creí que estabas en Alemania.

— _Estaba_ en Alemania. Diecinueve horas atrás —replicó, solo un poco irritado. Danny no sabía cómo definir la mirada que había en sus ojos—. Y, si te hubieras molestado en, no lo sé, _atenderme_ cuando te llamaba, lo habrías sabido.

—Oh.

—Sí _. Oh._

—Lo siento.

La cara de Aneurisma de Steven relampagueó en su rostro por un breve segundo pero se desvaneció para dejar una mirada llena de inquietud.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas? —preguntó, sin dejarle un segundo para pensar en algo que decirle—. Me preocupé. Y Tani le dio un mensaje muy críptico a Junior cuando la llamamos desde Los Ángeles. Algo de que necesitabas espacio. ¿Necesitas espacio de mí? ¿Hice algo?

—Lo siento.

—Ya dijiste eso —Steven se quedó mirándolo con fijeza. Había algo ilegible en sus ojos y no le gustó ni un poco. Pese a lo estoico que era, rara vez le ocurría no poder interpretar los silencios de Steven _las-emociones-no-son-mi-terreno_ McGarrett—. Y no es lo que pregunté. ¿Qué está pasando, Danny?

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos dejar el restaurante.

Steven no podría haber estado más asombrado si Danny le hubiese propuesto matrimonio. La comparación fue desconcertante.

—¿Qué? Pero creí- creí que esto era lo que querías.

—Sí, bien, sí... Pero, como te decía, estaba pensando...

—Uh-uh. Eso nunca es bueno.

Danny le sonrió a medias, agradecido por el intento.

—En tu caso, tal vez —dijo, pero incluso para él su voz carecía de la fuerza habitual.

—Algo más está pasando.

—Sí, bueno. Todavía _quiero_ hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero no estoy pensando en retirarme todavía. Quizá empezar con los ahorros de nuevo y empezar más adelante.

Los ojos de Steve no se despegaron de los suyos.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Rachel sugirió que debería venir.

—¿Qué?

—Llamé a tu casa apenas vi la alarma, pensando que estabas allí, y hablé con ella —Steve vaciló, sus ojos buscando algo en el rostro de Danny con toda la intensidad que acostumbraba a aplicar cuando tenían algo que resolver en sus casos más complejos—. Dijo que le preocupabas.

Resopló.

—Estoy bien.

—Hasta hace una semana, no eso no. Hasta hace nada estabas convencido que querías esto, este restaurante, y ahora ya no. Eso me dice que algo te hizo cambiar de opinión, Danno. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué está pasando?

Conocía esa expresión en el rostro de Steve, era la cara de _dime-lo-que-está-mal-y-lo-resolveré._

—Tal vez vi la razón y que todos estaban en lo cierto.

Steve sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No creo que sea eso. Tú no sabes renunciar.

Danny dio un suspiro resignado.

—¿Qué más te dijo Rachel?

La sonrisa de Steve fue una sorpresa.

—¿Ella? Ninguna cosa útil. Tú, por otro lado, lo acabas de confirmar. Dime.

—Steve...

—Danny, quiero ayudarte. Este restaurante era tu sueño y quiero _ayudar_.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Pero en serio no tiene que ver contigo ni con el restaurante. Todavía es una idea que tengo y que espero hacer algún día, aunque sea por mi cuenta. La verdad es que el restaurante no va tan bien como creí que iría por ahora y voy a necesitar invertir menos en él por un tiempo.

—¿Tienes problemas económicos? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Steven alzando las cejas. Su expresión de perrito golpeado, algo que seguramente había perfeccionado con Eddie, apareció—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con «aunque sea por mí cuenta»? ¿No quieres que sigamos siendo socios?

—¿ _Quieres_ que sigamos siendo socios?

—Danny —Steve soltó un suspiro exagerado—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

—¿Para ver por qué sonó la alarma?

Steven lo miraba como si pensara que estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso, que no lo era. Pero sus ojos se ablandaron al ver que su confusión persistía.

—Creí que había quedado claro que tenía fe en nosotros y quería estar en esto contigo.

—Lo hizo —respondió—. Pero quizá cuando vuelva a pensar en ello hayas cambiado de opinión y no te culparía. Sé que la idea no te gustaba.

—¿Qué idea no me gustaba? La única idea que no me gustaba era que tú y yo, que... nuestra relación... Este restaurante es tu sueño, Danny. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Continuamente decía esas cosas contra las que se sentía indefenso. Sabía que Steve quería decir cada palabra, que él era importante para su compañero, y que en sí mismo eso era maravilloso… pero Danny era un tipo demasiado avaricioso para no sentir una punzada de tristeza cada vez.

No importa cuánto te dediques a una persona, no podías obligarla a sentir lo mismo que tú. Sin importar los años y el tiempo invertido, amar no se traduce en ser amado. Danny estaba bastante bien con la idea de amar a Steve como hasta entonces y, aún así, los años habían erosionado poco a poco toda su firme resolución y las excusas que se había puesto en ese tiempo sobre por qué no era sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Que nuestra relación, ¿qué?

Steve lo miró acusadoramente, como a veces hacía cuando creía que Danny lo estaba desviando a propósito.

—Que nuestra relación cambiase —dijo.

La confesión era pesada en la quietud.

—Steve.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —lo cortó, tajante. Su mirada se alejó, concentrándose en otros rincones de la habitación—. Pero te aseguro que no iba a ser igual.

Probablemente no se verían tan seguido ni pasarían la misma cantidad de tiempo juntos.

Eso _ya_ había cambiado bastante en el último tiempo ya que ellos rara vez trabajaban en un caso juntos a menos que fuese necesaria alguna intervención especial. Sumado estaba el hecho que estaban haciendo que los niños se aclimatasen al cambio porque, pese a que tanto Tani como Junior estaban mostrando ser excelentes en el campo, eran todavía novatos.

Tenía algo de lógica... excepto que no.

—¿Y decidiste dejar el trabajo que amas para hacer algo que odias?

Steve le sonrió.

—« _Odio_ » es una palabra fuerte. No odio la cocina como tú odiabas Hawai'i. Y creí que era justo. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, renunciado a muchas cosas. Hubiese sido distinto si tu idea era que abriéramos un restaurante en New Jersey...

Danny se rio.

—Nunca te haría eso, babe —respondió. Steven ya había sido arrancado de su hogar una vez y Danny no sería responsable de que volviese a vivir eso. No, especialmente de todo el bien que había hecho en Hawái y por el que era reconocido, aclamado incluso—. Pero, Steven, para ser absolutamente claro en este punto, no me debes nada. No hice cosas para luego pedirte algo a cambio. No te pedí que seas mi socio porque sentía que sería un buen pago. Lo hice porque quería que seas mi compañero.

—Lo sé —aseguró. Se escuchaba aterradoramente seguro—. Es por eso que quiero hacerlo. Este es tu sueño y quiero que tengas éxito. Que sea como en esa visión que tuviste. Quiero ser parte de eso, como tu compañero.

 _«Si creyeras que puedes hacer feliz al tío Steve, sería diferente.»_

Danny se sintió un poco más liviano. No era algo que desconociera por completo pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—Gracias.

Steven le dio un apretón a su brazo. Parecía que estaba frenándose para hacer otra cosa, pero Danny no se atrevía a moverse tampoco. A romper las distancias.

—Ahora que eso quedó claro… ¿Vas a decirme por qué quieres ponerle una pausa a esto? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Inhaló profundamente.

Su monito, su Gracie estaba embarazada.

—Grace.

—¿Grace?

Danny asintió. Se aclaró la garganta, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en su voz.

—Está embarazada.

Fue un poco más hilarante de lo que debería, dadas las circunstancias, ver a Steve pestañear rápidamente como si tuviese que reajustar su visión del mundo.

Él esperó.

—¿Grace está-? ¿ _Qué_?

—Esa fue exactamente mi reacción. O habría sido si mi hija no hubiera tratado de darme un ataque cardíaco antes de decírmelo.

Le contó parte de su odisea del día anterior sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Lo que le había dicho a Grace se sostenía pero Danny estaba un poco más que aliviado de poder ser sincero con alguien más sobre lo preocupado y angustiado que se había sentido. No era una mala noticia pero no era lo que habían esperado tampoco. Grace apenas había cumplido los dieciséis y Will no era mucho mayor. Que el chico se haya asustado no le sorprendía en absoluto, pero que su hija hubiese pensado que tendría que hacerse cargo de todo sola lo había desgarrado.

Steven estuvo en silencio unos minutos procesando la información. Nunca lo había visto tan... Dividido. Parecía incapaz de decidir qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Al final, la preocupación ganó.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Estoy esperando la confirmación de los estudios que hicimos temprano, pero la doctora Healani dice que las pruebas de embarazo son bastante acertadas ahora y Grace me dijo que hizo dos. Healani me sugirió a una colega suya para lo que haga falta.

Steve asintió.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Asustada. Preocupada. Nerviosa. Se está quedando en casa ahora. La dejé con Rachel para que hablen.

—¿Quieres que hable con Lou? —preguntó, luciendo terriblemente serio—. Porque, si Grace está embarazada… es Will, ¿cierto?

—Deberíamos hablar bien del tema con ella primero —advirtió. Le contó lo que habían discutido con Grace la noche anterior—. Casi me dijo que no quiere cargar a Will con la responsabilidad después.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Eso es muy _Danny Williams_ de su parte —dijo.

Danny, con toda honestidad, no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—No podemos ocultárselo, Danno. No a los Grover. Will... Es- será el padre del bebé. —Las cejas de Steve prácticamente se tocaban en ese punto—. Ellos son familia.

Danny lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Crees que no _sé_ eso? ¿Piensas que lo de Charlie no fue lección suficiente, Steven? —Ante el tono, Steve dio un respingo, pero, sinceramente… ¿Qué reacción estaba esperando con ese tema en particular?—. No me gusta la idea, para que lo sepas. Pero después de que mi hija de _dieciséis años_ tuvo que enfrentar esa decisión ella _sola_ , no voy a presionarla para que hable o no hable.

Steve alzó las manos.

—Danny-

—Está aterrada. Y lo está llevando como puede y no voy a dejar que le quiten esa decisión de sus manos. ¿Quieres decírselo a Lou? Yo también. Pero cuando Grace quiera. ¿Sabes a quién _siempre_ culpan del embarazo? A la mujer. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Lo sé porque yo ya lo viví con mi hermana Stella. Ninguno mirará a Will con la desaprobación con la que mirarán a Grace, eso te lo puedo jurar.

—Danny-

—¿Crees que esto es fácil? ¿Piensas que ayer después de que encontré a Grace, que estaba tan asustada que pensó en esconderse de todo el mundo, me senté y pensé: _«Debería hacerle a Will Grover, un niño de dieciséis años, lo mismo que mi ex esposa me hizo a mí»?_ Sí, supongo que pensarías que fue justamente lo que hice como la vengativa persona que soy. —Steven parpadeó, una expresión horrorizada sacudiendo el temple al que lo tenía acostumbrado—. Ya sé que _todos_ ustedes siempre esperan a que pierda la cabeza cada vez que hay una crisis pero, en serio, por una vez-

—Danny, Danno, _relájate_. No salió bien, no es- Lo siento. No estaba implicando nada de eso. No había pensado en nada de eso. Danno, oye. Soy Steve. Nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño a Grace.

Danny se relajó cuando Steven le apretó la nuca con una de sus manos.

—Yo... sí, lo sé. Lo siento —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. No es contigo.

Estaba frustrado con la situación.

—Lo sé —dijo Steve, una disculpa pintando sus palabras—. Lamento no haber estado aquí para cuando me necesitabas más.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez.

—Debiste haber llamado —acusó, a medias—. Habría hecho planes para volver enseguida.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estabas en una misión de rescate, Steven. Parecía absurdo sumarte más cosas.

—Entonces decidiste lidiar con esto solo.

—No estaba- pensaba hablar contigo apenas llegases. Lo prometo. Necesitaba estar un momento aquí para despedirme, tal vez.

Steve hizo otra pausa, más larga esta vez.

—No tienes que despedirte, Danno.

Conocía bien ese tono _y_ esa mirada.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Podríamos conseguir otro socio.

—Creí que estabas en contra de esa idea.

—¿Este proyecto, Danny? Este proyecto es _«nuestro»_ y no me entusiasma esta opción, pero prefiero agregar a alguien más a que tengas que renunciar o posponer tu sueño. Tengo además algunas ideas...

Danny parpadeó.

—¿Más ideas?

—Solo... No te apures, Danno. Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. Para Grace. Y Charlie, también. Esos niños son... Adoro a esos niños.

—Lo sé —respondió—. Gracias.

El _ringtone_ que le había dado a su hija interrumpió cualquier pregunta que Steven estuviese a punto de hacer. Le dio la espalda porque realmente no estaba seguro si podía seguir con el rumbo de esa conversación por mucho más tiempo.

—Grace, cariño. Todavía no me llamaron de la clínica.

 _—Lo sé. Mamá tiene que irse por un par de horas. ¿Vas a venir a casa pronto?_

—Voy enseguida. Pasaré a buscar a Charlie primero.

Sonaba tan pequeña, por momentos, igual a cuando era niña. Se preguntaba qué habían estado hablando, ella y su madre.

 _—¿Estás con el tío Steve?_

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

Grace no respondió enseguida.

Danny le lanzó una mirada a su compañero.

—Sí, está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

 _—¿Él_ sabe _?_

Danny se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que no le había preguntado a Grace si le podía contar a Steven lo que había pasado. Había asumido que...

 _Dios_.

—Él-

 _—¿Danno?_

—¿Danny? —Steve lo llamó. Su expresión inquieta estaba firmemente dibujada en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, monito. Sí, le dije. Yo- lo siento. No lo pensé.

Grace suspiró con alivio.

 _—Está bien, Danno. Está... ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?_

—Si él... ¿Por qué no iba a querer hablar contigo? ¿Qué _dices_?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Déjame hablar con ella, Danny — murmuró y extendió su mano para recibir el celular. Fue una conversación breve, a decir verdad, pero Danny se relajó cuando vio una sonrisa pequeña asomarse en el rostro de Steve. Trató de encontrarle sentido a la conversación pero solía saber cómo iba una conversación más por su actitud corporal que por sus palabras. Una vez que terminó la llamada Steven le dio una mirada—. Te prometo que esa niña se parece más a ti cada vez y no solamente en las cosas buenas.

Danny hizo una mueca. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Te importa si voy con ustedes a la clínica? —preguntó Steve.

—No.

El alivio era palpable.

—Antes de ir a tu casa, creo que debemos pasar por la de Tani —continuó y era extrañamente gratificante que no hubiese preguntado por permiso para ese punto—. Escuché que Eddie se estaba aburriendo. Será una buena distracción para todos.

 _Eddie_ era milagroso, Danny no tenía dudas. Quería ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hija como ninguna otra cosa.

—Está bien.

Le agradaba tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Rachel quería ayudarle, por supuesto quería, pero Grace había dejado muy claros sus sentimientos al respecto y todavía tenían que trabajar en ello. Dependía de ellas el mejorar la relación. Su intervención sería más dañina que otra cosa, aunque probablemente aprovecharía la oportunidad si la veía. Ni Rachel ni Grace necesitaban más angustia y estrés en sus vidas. Charlie era tan ajeno a los problemas como podía ser un niño de seis años.

—Creo que no voy a volver a irme por un tiempo, eh. Cosas pasan.

—Estás aquí ahora. Es suficiente.

Más que eso. Era como una bendición.

A juzgar por su expresión, Steve no estaba de acuerdo.

—Pero no vuelvas a irte por ahora —murmuró Danny.

Steve sonrió.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Un diluvio de palabras que no llegaba a comprender se asomó en su garganta, todas queriendo salir a la vez, pero Danny tragó saliva y las empujó de nuevo al olvido.

—Va a ser un poco difícil que nos acompañes a la clínica si te quedas en el restaurante. Por no hablar de hacer tu trabajo.

Steve se rio con suavidad.

Por primera vez, desde que había comenzado todo eso, Danny pensó que sí. Realmente iban a estar bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**"Ahora el cielo se ha aclarado y es azul"**

* * *

 _Mayo 20, 2018._

Danny se quedó en la puerta viendo a Charlie correr a los brazos de Steve con un abandono ilusionado que todavía no estaba seguro de querer examinar de cerca. Su hijo adoraba a Steve, era ese tío favorito que llegó a su vida junto con su Danno e hizo las cosas mejor de algún modo, y la ausencia en esos pocos días, para Charlie, había sido eterna. Para él no había sido fácil, y apostaría que todos en su familia hawaiana habían sido tocados por la incertidumbre con la ausencia de dos de sus miembros en un destino desconocido, pero su pequeño estaba menos acostumbrado a las misiones secretas y la distancia temporal de lo que ellos habían estado nunca.

Buscó a Grace con la mirada, preguntándose si los había escuchado llegar. Quería ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su niña.

Eddie se quedó a su lado, moviendo la cola como solía hacer cuando estaba cerca de sus personas favoritas, pero no corrió a unirse a los dos —su comportamiento no podía describirse con otra cosa que no fuese impecable, con toda honestidad. Danny le rascó detrás de las orejas.

Rachel, que se había parado en la puerta de su auto para ver la escena, tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro cuando Danny se acercó a ella para saludarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que fue fácil adivinar que había estado llorando y esperaba, con todo su ser, que eso significase algo bueno, algún tipo de avance en su relación con Grace.

Nunca había podido soportar que ellos, ninguna de esas cuatro personas en su casa, llorasen si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

—Los niños lo _adoran_ —comentó ella.

Había algo de tristeza en su tono, solo una nota, y Danny no sabía qué hacer para borrarla. Más que eso. No sabía qué hacer en esa entera situación y ya tenía bastante en lo que preocuparse. Sin contar, en especial, lo vulnerable que se sentía el tener Steve allí, después de haberle reconocido a Rachel sus sentimientos por él. Después que Grace le hubiese hecho revivir su confesión esa misma mañana.

—Es totalmente mutuo —le dijo, porque de eso estaba completamente seguro. La certeza se sentía pesada en sus cuerdas vocales, poderosa. El amor por Grace y Charlie brillaba en Steve como un faro en medio de un océano oscuro y Danny creía que podría quererlo aún _más_ por eso—. Él los adora. A veces no puedo creer lo mucho que los quiere.

Rachel le dio una mirada para la que no estaba ni remotamente preparado. Había amabilidad y gentileza, dolor y algo más que una pizca de resignación.

—¿Cómo está Grace? —preguntó él. No podía dejarle espacio a su ex esposa para sacar otro tema. Prefería hacer caso omiso del elefante en la habitación.

—Hablamos mucho —dijo Rachel, aceptando el cambio de rumbo en la conversación sin acusación alguna—. Lloramos mucho también. Creo que necesitábamos decirnos bastantes cosas... cosas viejas. Me dijo que quiere quedarse contigo por ahora.

Danny parpadeó.

No podía decir que era inesperado, dado todo lo ocurrido, y todavía le hacía sentirse completamente realizado el hecho que su niña preciosa quisiera quedarse con él, que se sintiera cómoda estando en la casa.

—Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera y necesite, Rach. Y puedes venir también cuando quieras. No te invito a quedarte porque... bueno, no tengo espacio.

La casa solía tener una habitación de huéspedes, aparte de los dos dormitorios, pero Steven y él la habían transformado en el cuarto de Charlie.

—No aceptaría la oferta, aún si lo tuvieras —le respondió Rachel y, de corazón, estaba de acuerdo. Sería una complicación innecesaria invitarla y él sintió que se relajaba en la sinceridad de su respuesta—. No me haría bien. No creo que te haría bien a ti ni a los niños. Pero me gustaría venir más.

Podían vivir con eso.

—Eres bienvenida, lo sabes. Vas a tener que ayudarme con Grace. —Hizo un gesto con su mano, dibujando círculos—. Y con todo esto.

Rachel se rio un poco. Le tocó el brazo con una de sus manos, una caricia persistente que evocaba la nostalgia. Un eco de sentimiento.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Danny.

Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. ¿No eran esas palabras las que había esperado escuchar de su boca durante tanto tiempo? Por muchos años había sentido que no lograba alcanzar las expectativas de Rachel, que nunca lo lograría, pero allí estaba y ellos dos estaban mejor de lo que habían estado en lo que parecían décadas.

— _Gracias_.

Rachel apretó los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, sus ojos llenos de comprensión. Una amistad libre de los caprichos del pasado, eso podrían tener.

Algún día.

—Vendré a buscar a Charlie cuando termine mi reunión.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que podía dejar a Charlie quedarse también pero la idea murió antes de formarse completamente. Necesitaba hablar con Grace libre y tendido sobre algunos temas que habían quedado en el tintero y no le estaría dando a Charlie la atención que necesitase. Además, posiblemente, Rachel necesitara no estar sola.

—Está bien.

—No me mires así, Daniel. Estoy bien.

Rachel aún podía leerlo bien, al parecer.

—¡Danno! ¡Mira lo que me trajo el tío Steve de regalo!

Rachel sonrió otra vez, su mirada acuosa todavía, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta para meterse en el auto.

Danny la saludó con un gesto. Se volvió para encontrarse con su hijo, que estaba a medio camino de la puerta principal para encontrarlo. La mirada en el rostro de Steve era una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha que Danny se obligó a ignorar.

—Grace debe estar en su cuarto —le dijo a su compañero, que enseguida tomó la pista y se dio vuelta para entrar a la casa. Danny miró a Charlie, que seguía radiante mientras sostenía una caja del doble de su tamaño—. A ver, a ver, abre ese regalo. Quiero ver qué te trajo ese neandertal.

Con Steve nunca estaba seguro si era algo peligroso...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Grace no estaba en su habitación. Para cuando Danny llegó al interior de la casa, libre de Charlie y su nuevo submarino de juguete, la vio abrazando a Steve con la misma ansia con la que había actuado el año pasado, cuando Steve había llegado para liberarlos de la situación de rehenes a la que habían sido sometidos en la fiesta de invierno. Se quedaron así, ajenos por un instante, pero Danny podía ver que Steven le susurraba algo cerca de su oído y ella sonreía mientras hacía un gesto de acuerdo.

La imagen estaba tirando todas las fibras sensibles en su pecho por lo que se volvió para sumergirse en la cocina, dándoles privacidad. Como Charlie se había quedado jugando con Eddie, y podía escuchar su risa flotando en el aire, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse ocupado.

Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no hacer algo estúpido como encerrar a sus hijos y a Steve en la casa para tenerlos con él hasta el hartazgo.

Que sonase el teléfono fijo fue tan sorpresivo como bienvenido. Dio un saludo ausente, casi esperando una llamada sin sentido —la mayoría de sus conocidos sabían su número celular y a la doctora no le había dejado ese número.

 _—Oh, no eres la voz que esperaba. Supongo que Steve te encontró._

Danny se enderezó. Tampoco era lo que esperaba.

—¿Mary?

Hubo una risa, pura y limpia, al otro lado de la línea.

— _Hola, Danny_ —lo saludó alegremente—. _Quiero que sepas que no estoy feliz contigo en este momento. Steve estuvo insoportable todo el camino aquí._

—¿Estás…? —En realidad, era una pregunta innecesaria el cuestionar si estaba o no en Hawái, por lo que se tragó las palabras y cambió a otras—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— _Hace unas horas llegamos. ¿Steve no te lo dijo que vine con él? No respondas eso. Es una pregunta tonta._

Dios.

Mary jamás cambiaba.

—No sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto.

Había estado invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Grace pero aún faltaba poco más de una semana —si es que la fiesta todavía seguía en pie después de todo.

— _Ni yo —_ comentó ella, su tono de voz encerrando una miríada de ideas que no quería contemplar—. _Pero cuando Steve, Joe y «alto, moreno y guapo» llegaron a Los Ángeles, a mi hermano se le ocurrió quedarse en casa. Me habría ignorado si su vuelo no hubiera estado atrasado. Estaba ansioso por volver._

No queriendo reaccionar a lo que Mary quería forzar para aparecer en el escenario principal, tomó la desviación más obvia.

—Quiero ver el rostro de Steve cuando lo describas a Junior como _alto, moreno y guapo._

También sería interesante ver la cara de Tani, si es que Danny estaba leyendo bien la relación entre los más jóvenes del equipo.

Mary se rio.

—Joan está impaciente por ver a Charlie.

Sólo se veían los veranos, cuando Mary se pasaba un par de semanas en Hawai de visita pero tenían más o menos la misma edad y eso los había dejado llevándose bien desde el primer momento.

Tan bien como una McGarrett y un Williams podían llevarse, al menos.

—Charlie estará feliz cuando lo sepa. Estuvo en cama con fiebre hace unos días y tuvimos que cancelar nuestros planes para este fin de semana.

 _—¿Está mejor?_ —preguntó, inquieta.

—Está mejor. Fue más la fiebre que otra cosa, ya está corriendo con el juguete que le trajo tu hermano.

Ella hizo un sonido de aprobación.

 _—Ser el tío Steve le pega._ _¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Suenas... no tan tú._

—Estoy teniendo algunos temas aquí —respondió, con sinceridad. Mary era inteligente y ya debía estar sospechando, además—. Pero no puedo decirte mucho por ahora.

Mary hizo silencio por unos segundos.

 _—Sabes que si necesitas un oído, puedes contar conmigo._

—Gracias, Mary.

— _No lo agradezcas, solo toma la oferta_ —dijo, rotunda como ella podía ser—. _Hiciste lo mismo por mí._

Mary lo había llamado más de una vez cuando necesitaba ayuda con Joan. El discurso corría a menudo por la línea que él era « _el padre soltero más funcional_ » que conocía. Ser padre soltero no era fácil y Mary había tenido muchas dificultades tras el fallecimiento de su tía. Le había comentado a Danny, incluso, que contempló seriamente la idea de mudarse a Hawái para estar cerca de su hermano —su familia más cercana en más de un sentido— pero estaba esperando que su contrato con la casa terminase. La casa que había estado alquilando, no la que había pertenecido a Debora y Leonard.

No estaba seguro si Mary lo había hablado o no con Steve. Tenían una mejor relación que la que habían tenido cuando los conoció pero nunca se sabía con los McGarrett.

—Lo haré. Me alegraría verte. Y a Joan. Hace mucho que no vienen de visita.

La última vez fue para cuando se enteraron del trasplante, si no estaba mal.

— _A mí también me gustaría. No tengo nada contra alto, moreno y guapo y a Joe lo conozco desde siempre, pero es casi aburrido compartir la casa con dos SEALs._

Esa fue una sorpresa. —¿Joe está por allí también?

—Mi hermano es pésimo transmitiendo información —protestó Mary.

—Creo que _esos_ son conceptos excluyentes uno del otro —comentó, impávido. Steve McGarrett y compartir información eran cosas que rara vez iban en el mismo espacio—. Aunque, en su defensa, no hablamos mucho de su lado de las cosas antes de volver a mi casa.

 _—Entonces tendré que ponerte al día._

—Me gustaría mucho eso —dijo—. Debemos juntarnos a comer. No ahora mismo pero... ¿Mañana?

Era temprano, al menos en lo relativo, pero todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Tendría muchísimas cosas que hacer en los siguientes meses.

— _Suena bien para mí_ —Hubo otra pausa—. _Debo irme. Joan parece que está decidida a hacer de la casa todo un lío. Steve no le hará nada a ella, pero a mí..._

Se rio.

—Adiós, Mary.

— _Adiós_.

La conversación le había dado una sensación de ligereza que no esperaba y dejó que sus pensamientos se quedasen un instante con la hermana de Steve. Mary y Joan eran más que agradables distracciones.

Escuchó la risa de Charlie flotando otra vez, más cerca, y se asomó a la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio para verlo. Estaba corriendo detrás de Eddie, totalmente inmerso en su juego.

 _«Así debería ser siempre»_ , pensó, sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo que había pasado sus niños en esos años y lo bien que habían logrado salir, lo enteros que los veía a pesar de las cosas a las que habían enfrentado, las cosas que él les había hecho pasar. Tal vez era un pensamiento absurdo el querer protegerlos de todo —y estaba más que claro que era incapaz de hacerlo— pero realmente habría preferido poder mantenerlos a ambos en ese mundo feliz, intocable que solo se tenía una vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Oye, compañero, no te encontraba. —La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la cara de Steve apareció. Su mirada cautelosa se mantuvo en su rostro, buscando algo que Danny no estaba seguro que tenía—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Steve lo examinó con atención.

—¿Y Rachel?

Danny le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Todo está bien con Rachel. Va a dejar que Grace se queda aquí en casa.

Su compañero suspiró.

—Bueno.

—No es una mala persona, Steve.

—Te mintió durante _años_ sobre Charlie. Disculpa si no estoy feliz con la idea de que ustedes dos estén siendo tan amigables uno con el otro de nuevo.

Sonaba tan parecido a una escena de celos que podría sacarlo de balance... Si ellos no tuvieran un historial de ser territoriales y posesivos el uno con el otro.

Además, ese tema era un campo minado en el que ya habían caído antes y no tenía ánimo para seguir repitiendo las mismas cosas que relampagueaban en su paranoide compañero. Era una ironía, con toda sinceridad, que Steve estuviese indignado en su nombre cuando Doris _y_ Catherine habían hecho cosas similares y él parecía estar bien con ambas.

Supuso que era justo. Danny podía, así, ofenderse en su nombre con esas dos mujeres.

—¿Mary y Joan se quedaran en tu casa? —preguntó. Steve parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido por el cambio de dirección—. Tu hermana cree que no eres un buen comunicador, solo para que lo sepas.

—Si hay dos personas en este _planeta_ que estarían de acuerdo sobre lo malo que soy en algo, serían ustedes dos.

—Porque te conocemos —le dijo Danny, con una sonrisa radiante—. Aunque tendría que preguntarle a Joe su opinión objetiva. Junior te respeta demasiado para no verte como su mentor.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —Empezó a preguntar Steve pero, cuando Danny solamente respondió alzando una ceja, soltó un resoplido para cambiar la contestación—. Joe no diría nada en mi contra.

—Reconocer que eres un mal comunicador no es algo que esté en tu contra —le dijo Danny, dándole una palmada en el brazo. Pese a que era realmente idiota sentirse tranquilo _solo_ porque Steve estaba allí, apenas podía dejar de sonreír—. Solo es la forma en la que eres. Deberías saber que Mary y yo te queremos de todas formas.

Steve le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Le avisaste a Nahele que estabas de vuelta?

—Claro que le avisé que estaba de vuelta. Él _sí_ atiende el teléfono.

Danny se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro si debía defenderse.

—Lo siento por eso. Debí haber contestado.

—Sí, debiste haber contestado —Steve estuvo de acuerdo. El tono inflexible se disolvió en uno más sereno—. No me gusta que dudes- que dudes de mí, Danny. Deberías saber, desde hace años, que ustedes son una de mis prioridades.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estaba dudando de ti. _Nunca_ se me ocurriría.

Steve se le quedó mirando por un largo momento. Luego, con una expresión que parecía una mezcla entre asombro y resignación, se rio.

—¿Qué?

—Grace —replicó.

—¿ _Grace_? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi niña en esta conversación?

—Recién dijo algo que me recordó a una conversación que tuve con Joe cuando estuvimos en Alemania, ¿sabes? Ella dijo que a veces necesitamos un empujón. Que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que aceptaríamos en eso.

No le estaba gustando por dónde iba todo esto.

—¿Crees que tiene razón?

—Sí, mira... Joe y yo tuvimos esta misión. Fue hace unos dieciséis años. En Afganistán. Joe me salvó la vida y me dijo que... que como pago debía pedirle a Catherine salir conmigo. Visitar a mi viejo. Hice las dos cosas... Considerando todas las veces que Joe se divorció quizá no debería haberle hecho caso en sus consejos amorosos, ¿eh?

Danny dudó por un momento sobre si realmente estaba bromeando o no, las palabras sonaron sentidas en el aire.

—No es por hacer de abogado del diablo, Steven, pero... ¿Catherine y tú? Parecían ser perfectos el uno para el otro.

Por otro lado, ese nuevo dato hacía ver su relación desajustada aún más... _desajustada_. ¿Catorce años dando vueltas en un limbo antes que él se atreviese a pedirle matrimonio? Si el fuego había consumido su relación con Rachel hasta las cenizas, la lentitud entre Catherine y Steve no había hecho ningún bien a su relación tampoco.

A veces daba la impresión, incluso, que no se conocían del todo bien el uno al otro.

— _Parecer_ no es lo mismo que _ser_. Cath y yo somos... Tenemos demasiadas cosas en común, somos demasiado similares. Una parte de mí nunca dejó de creer que estábamos mejor como amigos.

Sonaba como un cierre, para su total asombro.

Danny estaba feliz que pudiese tener un buen final allí, dadas todas las cuestiones mal resueltas en esa relación particular. Steve lo pasó mal entonces, cuando Catherine decidió dejarle una esperanza rota, y él había temido que volver a verla le hubiese arrastrado viejos dolores y memorias ahora que Lynn parecía más distancia que presente.

—Es cierto —Estuvo de acuerdo. ¿No era lo mismo que sentía por Rachel?—. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien, compañero.

Había algo en los ojos de Steven con lo que estaba realmente familiarizado, a pesar que el significado se le escapara en ocaciones. Era la mirada que le daba cuando pensaba que Danny estaba perdiendo el punto importante, fundamental, de la conversación. O que quizá no estaba viendo los beneficios de abrir una puerta con una granada.

Danny _y_ su gran bocota. Ni siquiera se las podía arreglar para sonar sincero.

—No necesito encontrar a nadie —dijo, cuidadosamente—. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. En Hawai'i.

Se quedó en silencio, como esperando que _Danny_ dijese algo. No obstante, en realidad, no sabía qué. O, más bien, no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para abrir esa puerta. No en ese momento. No con todas esas cosas que estaban pasando.

—Grace me pregunta si vamos a ir todos a la clínica —dijo Steve, cuando el silencio se tornó insoportable.

Danny respiró.

—¿Cree que existe alguna posibilidad nos dejes fuera de tu vista en los siguientes meses? —preguntó, manteniendo su rostro impasible—. Tengo la sensación que te mudarás a la casa de la señora Kekona, si te doy margen.

La sonrisa de Steve no hizo más que crecer, la melancolía se disolvió en diversión suave.

—Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien, Danno. Aunque creo que podríamos construir una habitación para mí aquí. Eso evitaría tener que desalojar a tu vecina, ¿no te parece?

Danny sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que ver tu cara todos los días, aquí _y_ en el trabajo, podría ser demasiado para mi corazón.

Steve bufó.

—No podrías vivir sin mí.

—Eso es cierto —admitió, porque había ido a lugares en el mundo que jamás querría visitar de nuevo para buscarlo, le había dado la mitad de su hígado una vez para salvarlo y estaba casi completamente seguro que hubiese dado cualquier cosa a su alcance, o más allá, si eso era lo que necesitaba para mantenerlo con vida. La negación había dejado de ser real... siglos atrás—. Triste, pero cierto.

Steve rodó los ojos.

—Dices las cosas más dulces, Danno. Aunque, ahora que hablamos en serio... Tengo que confesar que hay algo que necesito hacer desde que llegué. Probablemente no te va a gustar.

Fue su turno para poner los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto._

—¿Qué es?

Como si hubiese sido un permiso en lugar de una pregunta, Steve dio unos pasos en su dirección con la firmeza que siempre exudaba y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él, aferrándose con fuerza.

—Esto es todo lo que necesito —dijo Steve en voz apenas audible, los labios rozándole la sien.

Danny no dejó que se alejara.

Sí, era terriblemente estúpido de su parte considerar que todo iba a estar bien solo porque Steve estaba allí de vuelta, pero ellos habían pasado cosas terribles antes y siempre habían podido salir adelante porque se tenían el uno al otro. Porque habían conseguido rodearse de gente buena, porque habían aprendido a confiar en esa seguridad, ese hogar que habían encontrado.

No iba a ser diferente.

Su familia, toda su familia, iba a estar bien.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Aquí termina la primera parte. Espero poder escribir la continuación pronto :)

Todos los títulos de los capítulos vienen de canciones de Adele.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
